


Why hate me when you can love me instead?

by FelixLeesFreckles



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blushing, Changbin isn't as shallow as he seems, Crying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Felix is really misunderstood, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It depends on what readers want, Lots of blushing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Slow Burn, They're all whipped honestly, ennemies to lovers, lots of gays, not much though, smut maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixLeesFreckles/pseuds/FelixLeesFreckles
Summary: Changlix Modern Fantasy AUAfter summer vacation, Changbin returns to JYP magic school for another eventful year.Yet this time, a new rich student named Felix Lee shows up. His pretty face captures Changbin's attention but his shitty personality makes him start hating the boy.Felix is misunderstood and in need of love, and Changbin, although not admitting to it, discovers that he wants some affection from a special someone.How will their dynamic work out in this magical world filled with other gays? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Changbin finally arrived at the school grounds which stretched for acres and acres of grassy land, filled with deadly creatures and secrets not really waiting to be unveiled. The edifice alone seemed to take up a huge amount of land with peculiar plants, herbs and exotic flowers around it. A swarm of students, new and old, were chattering in the school ground, each in their own world. The students of aristocratic and rich families were sticking together, gossiping, some even belittling the 'lower class' students. Changbin really paid them no mind.

The boy in question walked towards the big door, on which was cast a charm to welcome students. He made his way to his locker and muttered the password. As it opened on its own accord, there was a letter there specifying which homerooms were assigned to them. He checked the classroom and vanished the letter before closing the locker and heading, once again, to the homeroom before the bell rings.

When he arrived, he sat at one of the tables in the back since most other tables seemed to already be taken. He must've been a little late.

After a few minutes of tapping his finger relentlessly against the wooden desk, the teacher finally showed up, books were floating above his head as he stumbled clumsily. He put the books on his desk before clearing his throat, trying to grab the attention of all students.

"Why hello everyone!" He said, a wide smile on his face "I hope you all had a wonderful summer vacation." He cleared his throat once again. "A new student will be joining us this year, please welcome him warmly."

At his words, some students seemed to perk up. It wasn't very common for students to join in at this year specifically, so it was decidedly a bit of a surprise. Everyone's eyes were looking towards the door, awaiting the arrival of this newcomer. After a few seconds, he finally came in, head down and face hiding behind his bangs.

Then he stopped and looked up, and boy was Changbin baffled! The boy was all blonde bleached hair, full lips and piercing eyes. Changbin could only describe him in one word.

Ethereal.

Ethereal was the only word that could capture him whole. Changbin had to blink a few times to ensure that the male in front of him wasn't a figment of his imagination. The beauty in front of him raked his eyes over the classroom, a slight frown etched onto his features, and when he locked eyes with Changbin, the latter could swear that he felt goosebumps all over his skin. His heart rate sped up alarmingly when the male's gaze lingered and his lips parted.

Then he finally spoke "Hi, my name is Felix Lee." Was all he said but Changbin almost melted on the spot. His voice, warm and so deep that it could rival all the oceans combined.

He then moved through the rows, and everyone was silent, not even daring to breathe too hard as they tried to admire the boy even for a few seconds more. Some gazes held adoration, others admiration and even lust as they all appreciatively took in his appearance.

Just as Changbin thought the boy couldn't get even more perfect, he sat next to him and the raven haired male could see just how his eyes were a charming deep blue, adorned with long dark eyelashes.

Damn this Felix and his good looks.

After a few minutes of the teacher doing his yearly speech, he snapped his fingers and their timetables and assigned dorm room keys were in front of them. Changbin grabbed his before speeding to the door to get out.

The first day they had no classes since it was only for familiarizing with the school for newcomers and socializing with students.

Changbin marched towards their usual spot and waited until three figures came into view. It was Chan, Hyunjin and Jisung.

They all hugged each other warmly but briefly. Changbin really missed them.

They chattered for a bit, laughing at each others' jokes until Hyunjin brought up a topic to tease the eldest.

"So Chan. How's it going with Woojin?" At that Chan's resolve broke as his cheeks bloomed into a light pink color.

"Uh, well. I think he's still a little bit oblivious." He sighed.

All three of the boys knew how long Chan was pining for Woojin. It was honestly hopeless how these two kept tiptoeing around each other.

"Hyung!" Exclaimed Jisung "You two are like, perfect for each other. You should really ask him out, you two would make such great dads. And as you said, he has a LOT going for him, he's not gonna stay off the market forever."

"Right." Added Changbin "Not to make you mad or anything but I've actually seen a few boys flirting with him earlier."

At that Chan's eyes darkened "It's just the beginning of the school year and yet he's already attracting attention to himself." He sighed "Ugh. Why is this so hard!"

Changbin really felt bad for Chan. He was one of the sweetest, most supportive people he knew yet he struggled so much with Woojin. He must really care for him since he always was cautious about their relationship. Changbin just wishes they'd just get together already.

Jisung gave Chan a sympathetic pat on the back before saying "Well, I still need to unpack so I'll see you guys at dinner?"

They nodded at him and parted ways after saying their goodbyes.

Changbin clutched his keys and started twirling them around whilst heading to the dormitories to try and find his room. After a while of walking through the hallways, he finally found his dorm room, inserted his keys in the keyhole and opened the door. He won't be needing the keys anymore since his room will now be able to recognize him. He entered the room, looking around, why does the dorm room look different from other years? It looks more sumptuous and spacious with a bathroom connected to it. Huh, weird.

He shrugged and made his suitcase appear with a flick of his hand, he then proceeded to get his things out and started arranging them around. The room was mostly furnished so he really didn't need to do much.

Suddenly, what he supposed was a bathroom door, opened revealing the last person he would've thought of meeting in his dorm room. His eyes widened as Felix Lee whipped his head up to look at him with those eyes of his.

And oh dear did Changbin's heart race even faster at the sight displayed in front of him. Was this even real?

"Uh hi." Said Changbin, trying to break the silence that threatened to stretch on.

The boy just looked at him, almost uninterested before saying "I don't intend on becoming friends with the likes of you, or anybody really for that matter. So keep your distance."

What. Was he being serious? All that Changbin tried to say was hi. The raven haired boy suddenly felt so angry, a frown etched onto his forehead. So much for trying to be nice.

"Whatever. I don't intend on befriending you either."

The blond haired boy just looked at him once again, giving him a once over which made him shudder for some unknown reason.

"You know." Started Felix "I didn't even want a roommate but it's mandatory. Be glad that you get to room with me. Because of me you get to have a nice room so at least be thankful."

Oh the audacity of this boy. He really HAD to room with one of the rich, snobby, self-centered kids didn't he? He cursed his luck before giving the male in question a fake smile dripping with sarcasm.

"Why thank you. I am really grateful for this opportunity, princess." Felix just looked at him some more, a less than pleased look on his face before turning back to his own suitcase and starting to unpack his stuff.

Changbin rolled his eyes, pulling bedcovers on his bed. He was still mad that he has to spend the whole year or more in the company of this spoiled rich kid. What did Changbin do to deserve this?

After finishing his unpacking, he looked around the room appreciatively. Ok, maybe Felix had a point, this room is far better than last year's but that doesn't give him the right to be rude about it.

He looked over at Felix's side where lay a huge bed. He was sitting on his stomach, face contorted into one of concentration as he read some kind of book. His face was as pretty as ever. Such a rude person with a pretty face.

Changbin sighed and headed to the door. Just as he was about to get out, he gave one one last look to the room and his eyes locked with Felix's.

They stayed like that, just looking at each other for a few seconds that somehow seemed like hours before Changbin closed the door and broke the moment. It was getting uncomfortable really fast.

The raven haired boy met his friends to have lunch and this time they were joined by Woojin who seemed to cling to Chan's side. The latter seemed really fidgety and embarrassed as Woojin casually hugged his arms and lay his head on his shoulder.

Changbin, Hyunjin and Jisung all shot each other silent knowing looks. Those two poor souls really loved to make themselves suffer, didn't they?

"So, uhm. How are everyone's roommates?" Asked Chan, trying to compose his flustered self.

Jisung answered around a mouthful of dessert "Mine is fine."

Hyunjin answered "Mine is really nice too. He is the dance club president. His name is Jung Hoseok, I think. He's very sunshine-y and really likes bright colors. So you can image how the room looks." He swished his spoon in the air "I just hope he doesn't bring his boyfriend into the dorm very often. You know how scary Yoongi hyung can be." He shuddered.

It was a very weird relationship indeed. One of them is the sun itself and the other is dark and gloomy, but that's what makes them compatible, he supposes.

"Lucky you." Interjected Changbin "I'd rather room with anyone else but my current roommate."

"Who did you get as your roommate?" Asked Woojin.

"Ugh, only the most spoiled, selfish, pretentious piece of-" He stopped abruptly as he remembered that his two 'dads' were still here "His name is Felix Lee."

At that everyone's eyes widened.

Jisung asked "You mean Felix Lee? THE Felix Lee?"

Chan wondered for a second before saying "That's rather... strange." His tone was that of a very confused person "I do know that he comes from a very rich family but." He stopped for a second "I heard that he was a very bright and sweet child. Unless something happened." He shrugged.

Woojin nodded at his words.

"Well whatever happened isn't good enough of a reason for him to be this rude." Frowned Changbin "The wealth and all the spoiling must've gotten to his head and inflated his ego. That's what happens to all rich kids."

Jisung looked at him, suspiciously defensive "Not all rich kids are like that! Don't overgeneralise."

Changbin cocked an eyebrow at him "And what makes you say that? Care to elaborate, hm?"

Jisung stuttered out "W-well, uh... It's just n-not good to generalise, ya know?" 

Changbin gave him a suspicious look, not really believing him in the slightest but he let it slip for now because he wasn't in the mood for arguing, really.

After dinner, he headed back to his dorm room strangely exhausted after the almost uneventful day. He opened the door and headed straight into the bathroom where he took a quick shower, dried himself and put his clothes on.

He then headed back to the room, dizzy and plopped himself on his bed before a voice said "That's my bed, you know?"

He stood up faster than he ever had in his entire life which just increased his dizziness making him clutch his head.

"Right. My mistake." He answered heading back to his own bed, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

As he plopped himself down onto his own bed he whipped his head to look at Felix which was on his phone this time doing whatever the hell he was doing.

Changbin absentmindedly raked his eyes over the other's form. He was clad in pastel pink pajamas with little bunnies over them.

'What's he so cute for.' Accidentally muttered Changbin.

His soft features and adorable outfit in the dim lighting really contrasted radically with his shitty excuse of a personality. Changbin snorted at the absurdity of it all which made Felix turn around to look at him.

"What are you looking at me for, and why are you laughing like an idiot?"

"I am just laughing at how an annoying brat like yourself was blessed with the looks of an angel." He really didn't mean to say that but his stupid sleep addled brain thought otherwise.

He really screwed up.

Surprisingly, Felix's face seemed to heat up and his phone almost slipped out of his grip at the compliment. He shyly averted his gaze, hiding his face once again from the other male's field of view.

"S-shut up." He weakly muttered before covering his head with the blanket.

So Felix is apparently weak to compliments? Good to know. Not that he'll be complimenting him or anything.

'That's a win for me' Thought Changbin while smirking to himself. Oh he will be sleeping well tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Changbin flinched as he was woken up by the warm sun casting its rays over his face along with the distinct smell of coffee wafting in the air. He groggily opened his eyes and stood up aided by his arms then wavered on his legs before regaining his balance. His hair must be sticking in all different places and his clothes must be all wrinkly but he'll fix that later.

He rubbed his eyes before looking at the room, Felix was already awake, a cup of, what he assumed was from the smell, coffee in hand. The sun shone brightly on his face which was adorned with very light but meticulously and perfectly done makeup along with his hair which was styled like yesterday. Their school had no strict rules about uniforms so Felix apparently opted for a simple black shirt, which unfairly looked way too good on him, along with some dark coloured jeans. Even if the look was simple, the boy in question pulled it off so effortlessly.

Changbin stretched, he'd usually do some pushups but he wasn't in the mood this morning. After grabbing his outfit, he headed straight to the bathroom and closed the door after him once inside. He looked at himself in the sink then proceeded to grab his toothbrush and aggressively brushed the hell out of his teeth.

Once he was done, he undressed and got into his outfit for the day. It was a very simple and basic outfit choice, he wasn't dressing to impress.

After getting into his clothes for the day, he got a brush and tried to tame his hair as much as he could without making it seem like he put too much effort into styling it. He had an image and reputation to live up to, afterall.

After his trip to the bathroom, he would usually go get breakfast at the cafeteria with his friends but he didn't feel like eating anything this morning so he shot a text to Jisung so they wouldn't have to wait for him.

He got out of the room which was now deserted, as Felix must've left, and walked down the hallway as his footsteps resounded in the emptiness.

He put on his earphones and played some music to which he sang along as he made his way to the garden where he'd get some peace and fresh air without needing to make any human interaction since it is semi-empty at this time of the day.

____________________

It's the third period of the day and Changbin was dozing off in his desk, head supported by his limping hand as he tried to keep his eyes open to no avail. History of magic was the most boring, unnecessary subject they had to take. It was pretty much useless! Who even enjoys learning about historical figures and events? Especially with the teacher's monotonous and tired voice.

"Psst, Changbin." Murmured Hyunjin waking him up of his daze.

"Hm?" Asked Changbin in a raspy, sleepy voice.

"I heard that there will be a fight between first years. We should totally go and watch." He whispered back.

Changbin rolled his eyes. He really didn't care but he knew Hyunjin would drag him along anyway so he just nodded weakly before going back to sleep.

After the torturous period, they finally got to get out after a LONG lecture from the teacher about how the bell doesn't dismiss them and that it's, in fact, the teacher that does.

"Hurry up!" Yelled Hyunjin, grabbing him by his wrist and speeding through the hallway, bumping into students every now and then.

Once they arrived to the destination, they saw a small crowd of students around. They pushed their way in, and Changbin was shocked when he saw who it was: Jeongin with Felix holding him from the shoulders along with some first years who were scrambling to get away from the location of the 'fight'.

Jeongin had a look of distress and discomfort and Felix's features were oozing anger and danger.

Changbin, alerted, quickly pushed through the stupid crowd clogging the way and ran towards the two boys who remained inside the human circle.

Once he was close enough, he pushed Felix away from Jeongin, making him widen his eyes, and held the younger male up from the elbow carefully.

He snarled at Felix who seemed to regain his composure and dragged him along with Jeongin to a more private place to speak. Before completely disappearing, he shot Hyunjin a look as if telling him that he will explain later.

Once in the small secluded corner, Changbin snarled at the blond haired boy which had an annoyed look on his face and held Jeongin protectively to his side with an arm around the younger's shoulders.

"Now you little shit. Why were you trying to hurt Jeongin?" He shot a look at the small male who had almost completely calmed down in his arms.

"Look, it's not-" Felix tried explaining but Changbin cut him off with a laugh devoid of any humour.

"Look. Being a nuisance is a thing but trying to hurt MY brother is another thing." He spat angrily "Now Felix, don't you even dare mess with my family or friends or I will make sure tha-" Changbin was cut off by his small, cute pouting brother tugging at his shirt. He stopped to craddle him tighter in his arms but the smaller pushed him away gently.

"U-um, Changbin." He fidgeted with his fingers "Felix hyung actually helped me. Those boys were making fun of me because o-of my braces." He shyly averted his gaze "I could've fought back but you know... I didn't want to hurt anyone so Felix hyung intervened to stop them." He finished off.

Changbin sighed in relief and squeezed his brother, making sure to relay all the love he could muster into the hug. He wasn't one for affection, or so he told himself, but it was his brother afterall and he certainly loved him with all of his being.

Felix stood awkwardly, noting the interaction between the two siblings. He felt a twinge of jealousy stirring in his gut. He didn't get along with his siblings at all. They were polar opposites and he really disliked all of them. He always wished that he could have someone in the family to get along with but alas, even that small pleasure was taken away from him.

After pulling away, Changbin gazed at the guy still standing there and, for a split second, saw a hint of sadness in the other's eyes but he must've imagined it since it was quickly replaced by a look of nonchalance.

Jeongin detached himself from his older brother's side and shot a bright smile at Felix which seemed taken aback by the sincerity and kindness it held. He then bowed down and muttered a small "Thank you, Felix hyung!"

Changbin stared displeasedly at the scene unfolding in front of him. His brother was smiling at Felix who patted his head lightly and awkwardly. He was suspicious about the whole ordeal. Nobody can change that fast, he thought.

Felix must've pulled this stunt to gain the reputation of the hero and saviour of the school, as if he wasn't already popular because of his family background and looks.

Changbin rolled his eyes and grabbed Jeongin back from his shirt.

"Alright. Jeongin, go back to your friends. Try not to get into any trouble alright?" The small boy nodded at him "And if anyone bothers you again wether it is because of your braces, which look adorable as hell on you, mind you. Or anything else, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll take care of them. Now hurry or else you'll be late!" He finished and the boy immediately nodded and hurried to his classroom.

Felix seemed like he was going to leave too before Changbin stopped him "Wait. I am not done with you, yet."

Felix sighed "What do you want?"

"Don't you think that just because you did this I'll think of you any differently, alright? You're still the same pretentious brat."

"Alright. Whatever." Felix simply said before leaving Changbin alone in the corner.

Oh no. Changbin was going to be late if he didn't get going instantly. He cursed under his breath before running towards their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about 2 days since the incident between Jeongin, Felix and those first years happened. Changbin hadn't talked to either boys since.

Jeongin, mainly because they were both busy with their studies, and Felix because well.. He is Felix. He hates his guts and his attitude. He's been giving him some glares lately which he just reciprocated.

He was currently in the gym at their school. Although they were magic users, they had to maintain their bodies and health so it was necessary to attend gym class unless they were injured.

They also weren't allowed to use any kind of magic during gym class, the gym was magic-proof to ensure that the rule isn't being broken.

After changing into his gym clothes, he got out of the changing rooms and well, what a surprise! Guess who he saw there:

a) Felix  
b) choice c  
c) choice a  
d) all of the above

You guessed right!

Felix was standing in there talking to another male. Meanhoe was it? And the worst part is that Changbin couldn't take his eyes off him.

He looked as good as usual if not better. Changbin tried not to let his gaze wander but his eyes weren't cooperating. He stared at the boy's exposed legs and arms, and god why was he so attracted to someone he was supposed to hate? It's at these instances that Changbin truly questioned his sanity.

Suddenly, Jisung came from behind and draped his arm over his shoulder.

"Whatchu looking at?" He asked as he looked towards the direction the other male was looking.

"Wait. Why are you looking at Felix and Mi-" Jisung stopped abruptly as he looked at them.

"Huh? What's the matter with you?" Asked Changbin.

"Uh, i-it's nothing.." Something was up with Jisung lately and Changbin was going to find out what it is. But before he could say anything Jisung shouted "Oh! Look, the teacher is here. Come on, he'll be noting attendance we better go..haha" He forced out a laugh and pushed Changbin forcefully as if trying to avoid talking about something.

Changbin just sighed and let Jisung push him. If he didn't want to tell him then he'll find out all by himself.

The teacher talked about the rules and warned them, once again, about how magic was strictly forbidden even if the gym was pretty much magic-proof.

They all nodded their heads and the teacher started designing the teams.

This time, they were gonna play with some of the first years since it was only about physical ability and not magical ability.

Changbin was finally assigned to a team. It consisted of Jungkook and Taehyung, two very popular first years. Yuqi, a pretty female second year and Seungmin, another first year along with some others that Changbin didn't particularly care for.

Everything was fine until the coach assigned Felix to their team. Everyone was happy about this decision, others were jealous that they got to have Felix on their team. Everyone but Changbin who absolutely despised this situation and his luck.

They were going to play volleyball, pretty easy. They got into their respective positions and the game started with a whistle from the coach. Everyone was moving excitedly and frantically. There was no way Changbin was going to lose. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was losing.

The match was now 23-16 in their favor. The other team was really no match for them. Their team was extremely well rounded and everyone was striving to win. They were doing well until..

The ball was served in the air, it was heading towards Changbin, he followed it with his eyes and headed slightly left but suddenly he collided with another person. He fell to the side into a mess of limbs. The sound of the ball resounded as it rolled on the ground but Changbin couldn't focus on anything but the boy next to him. He was so close that Changbin could feel his breath on his neck.

Changbin, flustered, quickly scrambled upwards and cliked his tongue.

As Felix got up too, he muttered to him.

"Look where you're going next time, idiot."

"I could say the same for you." Retorted Felix quietly. Even if his tone was harsh there was a tinge of pain in his voice.

Now it was 24-18, it was their set point. The ball was heading towards the net and Felix quickly made a run for it, he then jumped in the air and all that Changbin could focus on was they way his shirt and shorts rode up, revealing smooth but muscly skin underneath. Changbin was probably drooling at this point. As Changbin continued his ogling, Felix smashed the ball and scored the set point.

Everyone's cheers could be loudly heard as they crowded around Felix, complimenting him on his skills.

They won the first set, and then the second before the teacher whistled signaling the end of the match. Changbin was honestly happy to say the least. He had to admit that Felix was a pretty good player despite his rather skinny frame.

"Changbin hyung!" Yelled one of the first years. It was Taehyung who smiled at him widely with Jungkook by his side. "You were really cool hyung!" Changbin couldn't resist smiling at the young boy, there was just something about his grin that was so contagious.

"You and Felix hyung had really good chemistry too! Well, except for the collision." Changbin rolled his eyes at his words but continued smiling.

He looked over at Jungkook, he had a look akin to jealousy on his face. Oh.

Something clicked in Changbin's mind. Jungkook probably likes Taehyung.

"Thanks.. You and Jungkook also played really well." He answered, trying to avert the attention from himself.

"Yeah! Jungkook is always really amazing. It's unbelievable how he's good at everything!" Jungkook blushed slightly at the other's words but there was a pleased, satisfied look on his face.

After talking for a while, and a few more compliments from Taehyung, the two younger boys left Changbin alone.

Jisung came up to him, a wide grin on his face. He didn't get to see Jisung for the whole period since they weren't in the same match.

"Changbin! How was the match?" He asked, a delighted smile on his face.

"It was good. We won. Not to brag or anything but our team was waaay better than theirs."

Jisung rolled his eyes "Our team won too!" He started rambling "Ugh did you see Minho? He was so mesmerizing! The way he ran around the court and how sweat pooled on his forehead. Oh! And his concentrated face is just so-" He abruptly stopped as he realized what he was saying. Pink bloomed in his cheeks as he let out an awkward laugh.

"Do you like Minho?" Boldly asked Changbin.

Jisung sputtered some more before sighing and admitting to it. "Uh, yes. I actually do.."

"Well, good for you then." He plainly said.

"Um, aren't you mad? Because y'know." He stopped for a second "He's Felix's friend."

Changbin just shrugged "No, why would I be? It's not my business."

Jisung just smiled at him feeling like a weight was finally lifted off his shoulders.

After taking a shower and changing into fresh clothes, he got a call from Chan asking him to meet up with him since they both had a free period. He said that he urgently needed to talk to someone and, judging by the nervousness in his voice, it was most probably important. Changbin accepted before ending the call. He really hoped that nothing bad happened to his friend.

 

  
Changbin was in the coffee shop, searching for Chan who seemed really frantic and scared over the phone call they had.

After a few seconds of searching, he saw Chan waving at him from across one of the tables. He then proceeded to sit on the chair across from the older.

"Hi Changbin." He gave him a small smile "Here." He pushed a cup of Changbin's favourite coffee towards him "I thought that ordering firsthand would save us some time."

Changbin nodded before taking a sip of the coffee, letting it wash over his tongue with its warm bitterness.

"Thank you for coming over, really." Smiled once again Chan.

"You're welcome." Changbin took another sip "So, shall you tell me about what happened to make you a nervous wreck?"

Chan swallowed a bit before answering "Well... it's about Woojin." Changbin narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly as if signaling the older to continue talking.

"The thing is.. I heard a guy talking about asking Woojin out on a date. I can't let that happen!" He lightly banged his fists on the table and held his face in his hands.

"What if Woojin accepts and ends up going out with that guy?" He sighed "I can't have Woojin taken away from me. He's the only person I've ever felt this much towards. I've never liked- no scratch that, loved anyone like I did with him. He's just so genuine and sweet and so supportive and, and- Oh god. Why do I sound like a protective boyfriend?"

Changbin smiled behind his hand "That's because you are.." Chan raised an eyebrow "Whipped."

Chan blushed "No, I am not."

"Uh, yes. You're not fooling anyone."

Chan sighed "Ugh. What should I do? Woojin is way too nice and I am scared that he'll accept his invitation for a date, and then fall in love and maybe even get married?! While I stay single for the rest of my life!" He rambled.

"Chan, calm down." He put a hand on the other's shoulder "I know just how much he means to you. And I know that it would be heart wrenching to see him happy with someone else." Chan was still frantic and scared "I have an idea, which I'd be surprised if you didn't think of. How about you ask Woojin out before he does? Then he won't be available to go out with him." Suggested Changbin.

"I-I actually thought of that, but... What if Woojin would be happier with him than me? What if with that small action I destroy the happiness of another person? I certainly love Woojin but what if- if he would have had his happily ever after with that person?"

Changbin smiled at the other's words. His friend really was the epitome of kindness. He did love Woojin, so much that it hurt.

"I get what you say but.." Stopped Changbin for a second, waiting for the other to look him in the eye "..I think that by doing that you're hurting yourself, aren't you?" Smiled sadly Changbin as he stroked the other's hair trying to calm him down "You're being way too hard on yourself. You're being too considerate and kind, y'know? You need to be more selfish about this! This isn't a matter of something replaceable, if you lose him once, you probably won't be getting him back. Wishing for someone's happiness even if it's with another person is one of the most selfless things to do but I am sure that Woojin's happiness lays with you." He ended, smiling at his friend who seemed on the verge of tearing up.

Changbin wasn't one for lovey dovey, emotional things but when one of his close ones struggled he surely would be willing to help and give the best advice he could. Maybe someone would've helped Chan in ways he could not but he at least tried his best and put his dark aura aside in favour of aiding his friend in his panicky state.

"T-thanks Changbin.." Sniffled the older "I really owe you one." He smiled for the first time since their encounter "It may not seem like a lot, but it really does mean the most to me at this moment."

________________________

It was finally Saturday, finally no classes, finally a full day of rest and finally a whole day for himself.

He started the day by waking up later than usual and doing his morning pushups. While he was working out, he noticed that Felix, who usually woke up earlier than him, was still soundly sleeping on his bed despite the sun which peeked through the windows.

It was rather strange considering that the blond haired boy always woke up early over the whole week. Up until now that is.

It was only after that Chabgbin showered and changed his clothes that the male woke up. It was the first time that Changbin would see him just as he woke up. And boy was it a sight.

Even if he just woke up, he still looked gorgeous. His collarbones peeked through the unbuttoned shirt, his hair was messy but still managed to look soft and Changbin wanted to thread and card his fingers all through it. And his face- his face which he was covering with his hands? Why would he cover his face with his hands? He seemed panicked and scared at the sight of Changbin.

'Does he maybe have some... pimples?' Thought Changbin.

Changbin never thought that the boy would be self-conscious. Just what was he hiding behind his hands?

Felix sprinted to the bathroom, looking Changbin's way before closing the door after him. Changbin was now really, extremely confused at the blond's behavior.

Changbin knows it's stupid but something is yelling at him to find out what Felix was hiding behind his hand, which was weird since Changbin is sure that nothing could take away from the other's beauty. He hated him, yes, but he does admit that he's the most beautiful man that ever graced the planet's ground.

Well, looks like Changbin is set on finding out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do feel free to leave comments about your thoughts of the story so far!  
> Also I hope nobody is put off by the age changes I made ;-; I just really love BTS and wanted to include them here!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Changbin was less than jovial when he woke up. The sound of feet against the wooden ground was testing his patience. He figured out that it would be Felix. What could he even be doing at this ungodly hour of the morning?

Figuring that he probably won't be able to sleep much anymore, he got out of bed just as the door was closed and Felix got out.

Then, his phone started ringing. He picked it up and checked the called ID. It was Chan. He answered with a grumble.

"Oh, hi Changbin. Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you up or anything." Changbin could hear the rustling of something at the other end.

"Mm, don't worry about it. You didn't." Changbin answered, his voice still raspy and tired from being woken up so early.

"That's good. Anyway, I actually asked Woojin out." At that Changbin immediately woke up completely as he felt a smile stretch the corners of his lips.

"Really, man? That's amazing! What was his reaction?"

"Uhm well.. I actually only asked him out on a friendly date." Changbin mentally face palmed at that, God, his friend was hopeless "And uh, I might have told him that Jisung, Hyunjin and you are coming along too.. He's also bringing his friend Seungmin."

"Chaaaan." Whined Changbin "You need to grow some balls, jeez."

Chan sighed at the other end as more faint rustling could be heard "I am sorry! I really am trying. I just couldn't bring myself to be all alone with him, I might do something stupid. Please help me out Bin."

Changbin huffed "Ugh, fine but on the condition of bringing Jeongin along. When's the 'date'?"

Chan seemed relieved at his response "Really? Thank you so much! The date's at 2:30 p.m. And sure, you can bring whoever you want along, just please come."

After agreeing on the time and place, Changbin finally slipped out of bed and started his morning routine sluggishly. This was a sudden change in his plans but he didn't really mind since it was for the sake of one of his closest friends.

Today, Changbin took his sweet time eating breakfast. Usually, he's gulp it down quickly but this day he had all the time in the world since he was awake bright and early.

After wandering around the hallways for a few minutes, he finally regained his room to try and get ready for their date.

He picked out his outfit for the day. It was simple, nothing too fancy or flashy since they were only going out to the nearby mall, but nothing too slovenly either. He, of course, called his younger brother which seemed ecstatic and joyous at the idea of getting to spend the whole day with his beloved older brother.

When it was time to go out, Changbin headed towards the school gates where they'd all be meeting up. There, he found Chan, which looked sorry and nervous, Woojin and Hyunjin already waiting there for him. After a while came Jisung and Seungmin, and finally Jeongin.

The youngest looked pretty shy and awkward at first that he even hid behind his brother. The others' curiosity seemed to be piqued upon the arrival of the shy boy. Changbin just pushed his brother which bowed down at them.

Hyunjin was almost cooing at Jeonging "Who's this adorable flustered mess?" He asked.

Jeongin seemed to flush even more at that. Seeing his brother's state, he decided on sparring him from the embarrassment and awkwardness so he answered instead.

"This is the little brother I always talk about." He patted his head "Jeongin. And Jeongin these are my friends. The oldest: Woojin and Chan. Jisung, Hyunjin and Seungmin."

All of them greeted his younger brother. They seemed to already have a liking for him. Who doesn't anyway?

A short walk was spent in a flurry of chatter and laughs, jokes frequently thrown around, before they finally arrived to their destined location. The mall seemed to be quite full of people. At least they didn't come on a Saturday because it would've been worse.

Woojin sighed audibly "It's so packed." He looked over at Chan, a weird glint in his eyes "I really don't want to get lost. You all know what happened last year at that festival." He slowly inched his hand towards Chan's, whose eyes bulged at the small action, and intertwined their fingers together.

"I hope you don't mind.." he trailed off. Chan who seemed to malfunction finally realised what was going on, and just as Woojin was about to retreat his hand, Chan grabbed it tight and whipped his head from left to right in a quick, almost dizzying way.

"Of course not!" He squeaked out "I mean, I don't mind. I wouldn't like you to get lost again."

Woojin visibly brightened up as a hint of a smile was on his lips. Everyone else was quiet as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes.

Once the two oldest males regained their composure, hands still tightly clasped together, they were heading towards the food court first to get lunch, which took quite a while since the mall was so huge.

They all sat at a table, which they had to grab chairs for since it couldn't accommodate all of them, while Hyunjin and Jisung went to order. It was Woojin and Chan who usually did the ordering but they couldn't be trusted to get the orders right in their current state of gay panic.

Their orders arrived. They simultaneously ate while they chattered quietly but animatedly.

"So, Seungmin." Started Hyunjin "How did you and Woojin meet?"

Seungmin smiled and started explaining how in his first year he caused a mess in the library and as he was on the brink of crying, Woojin, the sweetheart that he is, came to his rescue and helped him fix the tumbled books and scrolls.

Chan, the entirety of the story, seemed so attentive. The looks he gave Woojin were so fond that he looked love-sick. He was in too deep.

When they finished their lunch and the ongoing conversation, they decided to browse the boutiques for a while. All together, they started walking around, stopping at a few shops.

Hyunjin already had his hands packed with bags, which Seungmin helped him carry. Woojin and Chan were still clasping their hands together but now they seemed less flushed and more stable. Jeongin was conversing with both Seungmin and Hyunjin and Jisung was talking to Changbin.

Changbin himself had bought a few new things. Suddenly, his eyes caught a shop were a familiar blond head seemed to be visible even from afar. Changbin always took the boy for a clothes shopping fan judging by the amount of clothes he brought with him.

Something akin to curiosity egged him to go inside the shop and not-creepily-at-all see what the other male's fashion taste is like. He's just curious alright? Cut him some slack.

He grabbed Jisung's arm and shouted to the others about their destination before heading towards the shop. He started acting as if he was looking at the clothes.

Jisung looked lost and confused.

"Why did you drag us here so unexpectedly?"

Changbin looked around before whispering "Minho is here."

At that, Jisung's eyes widened and he started looking around for his crush. Changbin grabbed the squirrel-boy by the head.

"Quit doing that. You're gonna expose us."

Jisung obediently nodded before browsing the racks himself.

Changbin actually found some good clothes, he grabbed them and headed towards the changing rooms. There, he found the boy he was looking for with Minho outside of one of the changing rooms. Felix looked like he was asking Minho for his opinion on the clothes.

If he were Minho, he would've certainly said "You look good as hell and I just want to hug you even though I hate you." But that wasn't the case.

The male was wearing a pink oversized jumper which made him seem small, along with a pair of dangling earrings. He looked too good to be true. Changbin absentmindedly wondered what it would feel like to hold him in his arms

Changbin was so immersed in looking at the boy that he didn't notice when Jisung got out of the changing rooms, now wearing his new outfit which looked undeniably good on him. If he wasn't Jisung's friend, he'd certainly be drooling over him now. He wasn't blind, Jisung is very attractive but he never harbored any romantic feelings for him.

Finally, the two other males seemed to notice Jisung and Changbin. Minho seemed to give Jisung a once over to which the other was completely oblivious.

Suddenly, Minho pushed Felix and approached Jisung. Felix looked shocked and puzzled at the other's actions. Finally, Minho decided to speak up.

"Jisung and Changbin from our class, right?"

Jisung widened his eyes, obviously pleased that the latter actually remembered his name "R-right! You might remember us from gym class." He then lowly muttered "Because I certainly do."

"Yep." He popped the 'p', "You played really well in all honesty." He gave him another once over "Oh and, you look really, really, good too."

At his words, Jisung's cheeks colored pink and he shakily grabbed for Changbin's hand. God knows how much he needs the support.

Minho's eyes followed the action and his smile seemed to slightly drop.

"Anyway." He said somewhat uncomfortably "I just wanted to ask if you would like to- you know what, nevermind." He finished.

"No wait! Please do tell me what you wanted to ask." Jisung pouted as he grabbed the other's sleeve.

Minho seemed to consider the request for a second before he gave in.

"I wanted to ask if you and your friend would like to join the dance club." At that, Felix's eyes widened and his eyebrows knit together. He probably had no idea about this.

Jisung beamed once he heard what the boy has to say. He quickly nodded as he flashed him his signature sweet smile.

The other male smiled back and they started talking about the registration and times of the activities. Changbin paid them little attention as his focus was stolen by the other beauty in front of him who, just like himself, kept quiet as the two chattered. And as Felix noticed Changbin looking at him, he glared back. This time, he didn't look as hostile as usual. Changbin didn't know if it had to do with his mood or the huge jumper engulfing him.

Once Minho gave his number to Jisung, who almost seemed to melt on the spot, they bid each other goodbye before parting ways.

This was getting interesting really fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update kinda? Anyway, I know that I've been updating very frequently but that's only because I've had these chapters written and I couldn't contain myself. Please do leave Kudos and comments if you're enjoying the story, also thanks to everyone for the support! I really appreciate it <3


	5. Chapter 5

Changbin had never intended to end up here, but well, he did.

Jisung dragged him at lunch somewhere which wasn't their usual sitting spot. And well, it was the last table he'd expect to be sitting at: the one where Minho and Felix were.

Jisung and Minho became friends fast after their encounter from 2 weeks ago. Although Minho wasn't rumoured to be the nicest person around, it was quickly proved wrong by how nice he was to them, well, not both of them just Jisung.

Minho seemed to hold some kind of grudge, if you could call it that, against Changbin. The latter didn't even do anything remotely wrong so he was really irritated about the other's passive-aggressiveness.

Changbin poked at his food with his fork, not really hungry after all the snacks he consumed before. He watched his friend chatting with Minho, both of them looked really happy and giddy. Small giggles would slip out of them, they got along really well from the looks of it.

Out of nowhere, a girl who looked a little bit older than them came out, sat next to Felix and grabbed his arm leading him somewhere to talk. She looked somewhat mad.

Did Felix have a girlfriend?

Well, obviously he would have one. He came from a rich family, is good looking and even excels in most of his classes. He was the whole package so it was no surprise.

After a while, Felix came back alone. He looked less happy than he was a few minutes ago. He plopped down the hard seat, wincing a little bit. Minho stopped speaking to Jisung in favour of asking Felix what the matter was.

"Are you alright Felix? What is your sister here for?"

Oh. So it was his sister not his girlfriend. Changbin slightly blushed at the way he blindly jumped into conclusions regarding Felix.

"Apparently my parents sent her here to ask me to behave myself. Rachel can be such a pain in the ass sometimes." He sighed, ruffling his own hair "I sometimes just wish I didn't come from such a notoriously rich family, being one of the heirs of such fortune-" He abruptly stopped his rant, remembering that they had company.

Minho clicked his tongue and wrapped one arm around Felix's shoulder.

"Well, just forget about it for now, alright?" He gave him a small smile "Anyway. Our first dance club practice is today!" He turned towards Jisung, a big grin on his face "You're coming right?"

Jisung's face lit up at that. He quickly nodded before turning his whole body around to look at Changbin, the smile still as lively and bright on his face, with a hopeful and somewhat pleading expression.

"Yes! And Changbin will come too, right?"

Minho not-so-subtly rolled his eyes at that at which Changbin just wanted to snap and ask what he was being such a douchebag for but he decided against it for the sake of his friend's 'small' crush on Minho.

"Right, I will." He looked at Minho "I hope I won't be too much of a bother."

Minho forced a smile out "Oh no, surely not."

Jisung, still oblivious, clapped his hands together almost shaking in his seat with the anticipation.

  
It's been a few hours since their encounter at the lunch table. Changbin had a bag of clothes hanging loosely over his shoulder as he made his way towards the dancing club room, a happily skipping Jisung hot on his heel. The other seemed euphoric at the idea of having the opportunity to hang out with Minho more while doing something he enjoyed. Changbin, in spite of himself, smiled at the other's giddiness. His friend was so smitten with the other male, Changbin swore that if Minho ever dared mess with Jisung he'd make him regret ever speaking to him in the first place.

The aforementioned boy appeared just as they were about to knock on the door. His eyes gleamed as he saw Jisung but lost some of their shimmer when he noticed Changbin. Why must he make things hard like this?

He grabbed Jisung's arm and pulled him inside, leaving Changbin to follow them.

Inside were already a few students, Felix being one of them. Changbin raised his eyebrows at this, he never thought that someone such as him would be interested in school activities let alone dancing of all things but Changbin's assumptions has been wrong about him so far so he just decided to shrug it off.

In the span of 5 minutes, a red haired boy with a heart shaped smile entered. It was Hoseok, one of the most popular second years. It was also very well known that he was one of, if not the best, dancers in their whole school. And not far behind him was his grumpy but small boyfriend glaring at anyone who dared stare longer than necessary at his boyfriend.

Hoseok smiled at everyone, unaware of the death glares his boyfriend shot at them.

"Hi everyone!" His smiled widened if it was even possible "Today is our first session in the dance club. I am going to be the club leader. For newcomers, welcome! And for old members, welcome back."

All the club members seemed to get their spirits lifted up at the friendly aura Hoseok seemed to be emitting in endless waves. He really understood now why everyone nicknamed him sunshine, much to his boyfriend's dismay.

"We'll first start by doing some warm ups then some basic moves and exercises, it's only the first day so let's take it easy, shall we?"

Everyone nodded their heads at that and started warming up in pairs, helping each other. Changbin was about to ask Jisung for assistance when he noticed that the other was long gone from his side, absorbed in his warm up with Minho if you could even call it that. They seemed to be more flirting and seizing the opportunity to have skin ship instead of actually stretching. The dark haired male sighed as he looked for someone available and willing to be his partner. Yes, he didn't emit the most friendly aura but that doesn't mean that nobody would want to team up with him, right?

Looking around, his eyes locked with Felix's which, much to the other's surprise, seemed to not have a partner either. Changbin cursed his luck for the nth time this year, what was going on with the two of them?

Behind him, he could feel a warm body as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning around he found out it belonged to Hoseok which smiled at him.

"Changbin, right?" The male simply nodded "You seem a bit lonely, why don't you go help Felix over there? He also seems to be struggling with his stretches."

Changbin muttered an "I'd rather not." Which didn't go unnoticed by the leader.

"Now, now Changbin. Felix doesn't bite. Now why don't you go over there and try to familiarize with him?"

Changbin knew that Hoseok meant well so he just nodded defeatedly and quickly went over to the boy as he felt, more than seen, Yoongi glare at the back of his skull.

Felix, sensing the other's body looming over his, whipped his head up to stare at him. The concentrated look that he had before was quickly exchanged by a poker face as he asked.

"What do you want?"

"It's not like I want to, it's more like I was kinda forced to but I am here to be your stretching partner, or something."

"Alright." He simply answered before plopping down his back, looking at Changbin, before lifting a leg up and waiting.

Changbin quickly understood and wasted no time in pushing the leg downwards, purposefully hard, but he was shocked when Felix's leg easily slid down until it completely hit the ground next to Felix's head. Changbin's eyes widened at the display of flexibility in front of him.

"Hold it for a few seconds." Said Felix, the hint of a smirk in his voice.

Who would've thought that Felix Lee was this flexible?

They continued their stretches, Changbin getting more surprised and flustered at the other's abilities while Felix seemed mostly unbothered if not the tiniest bit smug.

After a while of stretching, they finally finished. Now they were to start with a few simple moves which will probably be fairly easy since Changbin considers himself a decent dancer.

After finishing those, Hoseok encouraged participants to try and display their abilities. Changbin wasn't really comfortable enough to do that so he opted out. Minho and Felix, on the contrary, seemed more than eager to participate with a dance that they choreographed themselves.

Jisung's head instantly whipped up when they were just about to start. He gave a thumbs up to Minho along with a wide grin which the other reciprocated. And Changbin looked straight at Felix's eyes, a thing he seemed to do often, to which the other surprisingly shied away from his gaze.

The music started playing, chill at first but slowly becoming more upbeat and fast. Minho and Felix's movements were sharp and precise, hitting the beat every time. Jisung looked absolutely fixated on the way that Minho moved his body as the other kept his eyes locked onto Jisung's throughout the whole dance. Changbin would lie if he said that he wasn't just as mesmerised especially by Felix whose hair slightly bounced as he moved and how the muscles in his legs constricted as he flawlessly moved them.

Once the music completely died down, there was a split second of complete silence before the whole room erupted into cheers.

Minho didn't care for anyone else but Jisung to which he gave once again a big grin, while Felix blushed and fidgeted with his fingers.

That night, Changbin couldn't keep Felix out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,, I am really sorry if you don't ship any side ships like Sope! I really tried not to include any other ships but my hand slips frequently. We don't have any internet at home so I MIGHT not be able to update for a few days or so. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter although I am not very proud of how it came out <3


	6. Chapter 6

School life has been getting the slightest bit hectic at the current moment. The students started taking their exams and everyone seemed to be stressed. Even Changbin cracked a little bit under the pressure, his parents had expectations for him and, as much as he didn't care about them, he did this for his own sake since his future career could rely on this.

Their school wasn't as magic 'heavy' as it was a few centuries back since they had to adapt to living with non-magic users so they learned about 'normal' subjects too obviously which made their timetables even more charged.

As much as he wanted to, Changbin had no time to hang out with his friends nowadays. They all had very busy schedules and additional classes to attend to. Even the dance club was on hiatus for a short period of time since their leader was behind on some subjects. The only time they could ever briefly meet was at the lunch tables. It was overall a very chaotic period of time.

Felix, on his part, looked as pressured and distressed as all of them. Changbin would always find him pacing around the room, trying to cast and remember spells, notebooks were spewed around everywhere and long nights would be spent awake. The dark haired male really didn't blame him, he was in the same state.

Today was the broom flying test day. Changbin preferred broom-less flying but since it was very complicated and dangerous their teacher opted for flying with brooms since it was safer, easier and needed less complex magic.

Today their teacher was unavailable so she was substituted by another one.

Students went one after the other, they ranged from mediocre to OK mostly. Not really something interesting to look at. After a dozen of students passed, it was Changbin's turn to try and he was set on showing them what an outstanding performance looks like.

He started out by gliding smoothly in the air doing some double and triple loops then dodging the obstacles swiftly. He, so far, made no mistakes and he wasn't planning on making any. As he was nearing the finish line, he went up as high in the air as he could but suddenly, his broom stopped midair.

He started falling down at an alarming speed, he couldn't think fast enough to cast a spell before hitting the ground underneath, the gasps of the students and teacher could be heard from below as he neared the earth.

The only person that thought fast enough was Felix. He let out a a curse under his breath before rapidly casting a bouncing spell on the ground right under Changbin. The latter bounced as he fell down, safely landing.

Relieved sighs could be heard as students started gathering around Changbin. The teacher quickly made his way towards him and helped him up checking for any wounds or scratches but thankfully finding none. He then turned around towards the students, a frown on his face.

"Does anyone have an idea of who did this?"

The students stayed mute, silently looking towards each other up until a male called Namjoon spoke up.

"I think it was Jin-young. I saw him sneakily trying to cast a spell to sabotage Changbin's broom."

The boy in question spluttered and the teacher turned around to look at him.

"Is that true Mr. Park?" There has a hint of severity in his voice.

"N-no! Of course not. Why would I even-"

The teacher looked really mad at this point.

"Namjoon is an excellent student and I wouldn't expect him to lie about something this dire. Now, tell the truth or we'll have to use a revelation spell."

Jin-young, defeated, muttered a defeated "Yes, it was me." Before the teacher dragged him to the headmaster saying that the tests will be postponed until further notice.

Once the commotion ended, Changbin started looking around for Namjoon until he found him and thanked him to which the other responded with a cute dimpled smile and a "No problem!"

Changbin didn't realize that the one who actually saved him from a painful bone-crushing death was actually the same person he despised.

 

  
Finally all the tests ended! The stress which was over the charts dimmed down and Changbin was glad. Not only did he get an A on his flying but he also got to finally after a torturously long week to hang out with his friends again. This time, they decided to meet up at Changbin's dorm. Each and every one of them gathered snacks and video games they could eat and play. It was going to be quite the evening.

Changbin made sure that the room was clean enough. Collecting any stray socks or clothes littering the ground and neatly folding the covers over his and even Felix's bed. They were his friends, sure, but he intended on being as presentable as possible. He put on comfortable clothes and sat down, fiddling with some magic at the tip of his fingers as he waited for them to make their appearance.

It wasn't long before they made their arrival. Once Changbin opened up the door, they started spewing inside, some shaking his hands and others baffled and looking around the room admiring the inside decor and vastness.

"Woah, Changbin!" Exclaimed Jisung as he plopped himself down on Felix's velvet covered bed. "How come your room is this big? It's unfair."

Changbin rolled his eyes before dragging Jisung off Felix's bed.

"First of all, get off. That's not my bed. And second of all, it was just sheer luck that I got roomed with one of the rich kids, it's not all rainbows and sunshines as you might think."

Chan smiled at Changbin "Don't be too negative Bin. You really need to be more optimistic with these kinds of things."

The dark haired male just sighed.

"Anyway. Let's start setting this shi- I mean, things." He chuckled nervously at the look he got from Woojin.

After a couple of minutes, everything was finally in place. They had blankets, snacks, video games and most importantly good company.

Changbin and Jisung started playing a racing game where Jisung was getting his ass beat by Changbin, Woojin and Chan where in their own little world as they not-so-discreetly began touching each other thinking that nobody noticed, Seungmin and Hyunjin were also chatting while waiting for their turn to play. Jeongin was sadly not here since he already had made plans with some of his first year friends.

Everything was flowing well until the dorm door opened revealing Felix and Minho. Changbin paused the game as he looked up at the two 'intruders'. They had similarly uncertain expressions etched on their faces, not knowing if they should proceed and enter or leave the others to do their thing.

Suddenly, Jisung, the whipped man that he is jumped up from where he was seated and almost screamed out.

"Minho, Felix! Why don't you join us?"

Changbin's eyes widened at the suggestion, just as he was about to chastise Jisung for even thinking of such a thing, Woojin chuckled and said "Yeah, why not?"

Chan looked at him before saying too "Yes, please do feel free to join us. I don't think anyone will be against this, right Changbin?" He lightly emphasized 'Changbin' unspokenly ordering the latter to behave maturely and to put aside any hard feelings he had for anyone.

Minho and Felix side eyed each other unsurely. Afterwards they nodded and Minho cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Um, we wouldn't want to be of any bother.."

Woojin smiled and shook his head "We wouldn't have invited you to stay if we thought you were bothersome. Plus, this is also Felix's room so we aren't in any position to kick him out."

Jisung looked up at Minho with pleading eyes. "Yes, please stay?" A pleading soft tone dripped out of his voice.

Minho, seemingly taken aback, smiled.

"Well, I guess it's been decided. Come on Felix."

He grabbed his arm and dragged him over to where the others were sitting. Felix seemed somewhat uncomfortable while Minho's uncertainty dissipated as he was next to Jisung. The latter was just as happy if his practically shining eyes and toothy smile were anything to go by. As they settled down, Minho wrapped a hand in a hug around Jisung who flushed at the action but just leaned his head against the other's shoulder. Minho silently looked at Changbin and poked his tongue out at him, the latter just rolled his eyes.

Hyunjin and Seungmin both looked at each other mischievously before Hyunjin asked Felix.

"Felix, you're awfully quiet. Don't you want to participate? Maybe play a game?"

Felix gave the handsome boy a glare that didn't phase him in the slightest. He only proceeded to shove a controller in the blond's hands and Seungmin explained.

"Well, since you've just arrived, we'll give you the honors of playing with our own racing champion Changbin! Right?"

Changbin glared at the both of them which they ignore and smiled with mock innocence.

"Champion." Repeated Felix clearly unimpressed.

"Yes, you heard right."

 

  
Changbin and Felix have been at it for a whole 45 minutes now. Both boys' competitiveness jumped out and the images that they made for themselves were now slowly cracking as they were more and more immersed in the game.

Changbin was leading by one point when the others finally had had enough of the two. Hyunjin and Seungmin, regretting their decision, snatched the controllers back.

"Jeez, when we said that we'd let you play we only meant a turn or two not a whooping 45 minutes."

Changbin rolled his eyes but deep down he was happy that he finally got to beat Felix at something. His childish side pushed him to look at Felix and smirk at him which made the other frown right back at the dark haired male.

After 20 seconds of relishing in his victory, Changbin realised that he's been so focused on the game that he didn't know what his other friends were up to. He looked over to where they were sitting. Chan and Woojin were still all over each other, albeit a little embarrassed, they tried to grasp as much of this before their time with each other for tonight would be up and they'd have to wait until another chance to snuggle up against each other. The way they looked at each other radiated pure adoration as their fingers, which peeked from under the blanket they were sharing, were grazing each other in a shy sign of affection.

As for Minho and Jisung, their affection for one another was still new. Changbin was unsure if Minho actually liked Jisung but he had his suspicions. The both of them shared a bag of candy, Jisung would periodically pop a candy into his mouth and another one into Minho's while the latter would stroke his head making him close his eyes and lean even more into the touch.

Changbin actually wanted to try something, both to put his 'theory' to the test and to rile Minho up since he always verbally attacked him for no reason.

He slowly made his way towards the two other males and hugged Jisung from the side making him open his eyes abruptly and look at him. At first he seemed startled but then smiled at Changbin, Minho's eye twitched.

"Jisungie." He drawled out, putting a sickeningly cute hint to his voice and pouting slightly "You've left me alone all night, I thought this evening was all about us yet you don't seem to treasure it as much as I thought you would."

Jisung rolled his eyes and detached himself from Minho whose face contorted into one of utter sadness and disappointment, even some anger and subtle jealousy swirling in the mix of different emotions he displayed in the span of 5 seconds. His arms were twitching, probably debating wether or not to grab Jisung back to his side.

"Bin, you're overreacting. You know that you're always my favorite." He gave him a sweet smile as Minho's contracted into a sour one.

"Whatever." Muttered the angry looking boy before sliding over to where Felix was.

Their night ended not long after with two reluctantly parting third years, three exhausted second years and a very dejected Minho slamming the door behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a changlix as main ship fic I swEar. It's just that there is some character development to be done and things to be sorted out, please bare with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Changbin was biting his pencil, a habit that he adopted when he was bored in class, he didn't like it but he couldn't stop himself from doing it either. He was barely focusing on the teacher that kept waving his hands around, demonstrating the proper way to cast certain spells and emphasizing on the hand gestures especially since they were critical in the success or failure of said spell.

The dark haired boy looked to his right and saw that Jisung was nodding off a little bit, and to his left, Felix was trying to concentrate as much as he could but visibly failing at it as he sighs and ruffles his hair in exasperation.

The bell finally rang and Changbin started wandering around the hallways. Everything was seemingly normal, a fight between some second years that he didn't care for, just the usual.

When suddenly, a loud rumble broke out. Changbin frantically looked around, everyone around him seemed confused and slightly scared. What was going on?

A high pitched scream echoed in the huge hallway as the headmaster's loud voice boomed through the speaker.

"Attention everyone! All students are to immediately head over to the closest dorm room possible and lock themselves in there. The rooms at the right wing for males are off limits, if your dorm is there please head over to an acquaintance's or friend's."

As the headmaster finished his speech havoc broke through the hallways. Students were screaming and pushing each other, trying to reach their dorm rooms as fast as possible. Some even going as far as paralyzing others with their spells.

Then it suddenly hit Changbin. His room was in the right wing. He cursed under his breath and opted to go to Woojin's and Chan's now shared room since he has slept over there yesterday.

As he was trying to pass by all the raging students, he noticed a blond that has taken over his mind for the past weeks. His face was just as confused as everyone else's as he looked around. He probably had nowhere to go since Minho, his closest friend, also resided in the right wing. After a second of pondering, Changbin just decided 'fuck it' and sprinted to where the other male was and grabbed him by the wrist.

The look on Felix's face was deliciously unprecedented. Changbin, as bizarre as it may seem, loves seeing the different facets of this boy. His usually stoic face contorting under the weight of his emotions just makes Changbin fascinated. Yes, Changbin still has a hatred for him but his stupid brain keeps wanting to discover and explore more about him.

"What are you doing?" Scowled Felix.

"Bringing us to safety, duh."

Felix stopped in his tracks regardless of Changbin pulling him.

"Where to? Our dorm rooms are off limits!"

"I know, smartass, I did hear that part. We'll be staying at Chan's and Woojin's, the safest option."

Felix seemed to think for a second before answering.

"Why should I trust you?"

Changbin sighed exasperatedly, this boy can really be a pain in the neck "Look, we don't have much time. Hell, we don't even know what's going on! We're at danger so please, for God's sake, just trust me this once."

The other boy uncrossed his arms "Fine. Lead the way."

Changbin smirked victoriously albeit a bit panicked. He instinctively tightened his grip on the male's wrist and quickly zoomed past all of the students, shoving some who were blocking the way. His footsteps were barely heard above all the commotion as his heart beat faster.

The earth was now shaking as more screams and shouts for help resonated sharply into his ear. Changbin, not expecting this, almost fell straight onto his face if it weren't for Felix steadying him by his shoulders. He muttered a low 'thanks' before continuing his run towards the designated dorm room.

Upon reaching the door, he loudly banged on it as the earthquake worsened. He now almost felt as if he was going to be catapulted away from the ground at any given moment.

A frantic Chan opened the door and once seeing who it was, pulled them inside and immediately closed the door behind, making sure to lock it.

The dark haired male fell down to the ground, taking deep intakes of breath as his heart pounded in his ears. He could feel sweat cascade down his forehead. At least he was safe now.

It was only after a few beats that he noticed that his hand was still tightly wrapped around Felix's wrist, now almost grazing his hand. Changbin flushed harder and retreated his hand, he was thankful for the run as an excuse for his red cheeks.

Chan's worried face emerged right in front of his startling him a bit.

"Are you alright?" His tone was genuinely concerned."

"Hah, yeah. What's going on?"

This time it was Woojin who spoke. A frown on his usually gentle and smiling face (except for when he was scolding them.)

"Hell if we know. The only thing we were told is that someone might have messed up with some kind of confinement."

Chan looked at him, this time warmly smiling at the object of his affection.

"Ah, Woojin." The way he said the other's name made Woojin's features soften as he flitted his eyes to look at the other "It's gonna be alright, don't worry. It probably only was a mistake."

"Maybe. I am just glad that we're all fine. Especially you, how's your ankle?"

Chan winced for a split second "Well, ah. It's okay, don't worry."

Woojin's gaze pierced right through Chan, the eldest didn't believe a word of what the other said. He was really good at detecting lies and honestly, Changbin wouldn't want to be in Chan's position. Being under such a look would make him squirm.

"Chan. We both know that it was my fault that your ankle got twisted, but there's no need to lie about it to make me feel better." His guilt and sadness could be clearly heard in the sentence.

Chan almost shouted "No! Woojin, it's none of your fault. Hadn't I came they would've trampled you, all those stupid panicked kids. I'd rather have my ankle twisted than you getting hurt any day. Please stop saying that it's your fault because it's not."

"Fine.. but please at least let me check you, I don't want your injury to worsen. Now get over h-"

Woojin was cut by a hiss of pain that came from Changbin's left. The latter turned his head around from where he was sitting on the floor to look at Felix who had blood dripping down in rivulets on his lips. One of his eyes was closed, a clear sign of his pain, as his nose was scrunched up as he staggeringly got up.

"Shit." He cursed (Woojin would usually scold him for saying such a thing) before running towards the bathroom and closing the door on himself.

"What was that all about?" Asked Chan worriedly from his position on the bed as Woojin inspected his ankle.

"No idea." Answered Changbin. The dark haired male wasn't going to lie, a part of him was worried. Felix didn't seem to have injured himself while they were running, what could have possibly happened then?

To take his mind off this whole thing, he decided to call Jisung to see if he was alright. After a few seconds, Jisung's smiling face came into view.

"Thank God you're safe Jisung. I was worried that you didn't make it, whatever it was."

Jisung grinned "I am glad that you're fine too. I don't know where my roommate is though. He can be untidy at times but he's making me worried." Jisung motioned over for someone to come "Anyway, look! Minho is here too. We were both talking just before that happened. Oh, and also, your brother is safe. Hyunjin and Seungmin too. I was just talking to them before you called me."

Changbin let out a relieved sigh "That's a relief. That means we all made it safely."

"Wait." Minho could be seen next to Jisung as he grabbed the phone and slightly tilted it to make himself more visible "Did anyone see Felix? I tried calling him and he didn't answer." Minho's eyes widened "His dorm room is in the right wing too! Shit, shit, shit." The boy ceased speaking.

"He's alright." Reassured Changbin "I met him in the midst of the 'earthquake' and brought him over."

"Really? Where is he?"

"I think that he injured himself when we were fleeing the scene. It's probably just a small cut on his lips."

Minho nodded at that and Jisung took his phone back.

"Well, I'll talk to you later. My phone battery is almost dead so I am forced to hang up. Goodbye Changbinnie." He finished cutely.

"Goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had so many exams. Anyway, did y'all see Miroh? They SNAPPED once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Changbin, Woojin and Chan were all sitting down along with Felix who seemed tense and awkward around the overly comfortable bunch. The earthquake still hadn't stopped yet, they couldn't feel it in the safety of their room but it was there and the headmaster confirmed that it would at least take a week to restore the dorm rooms. Changbin crossed his fingers and hoped that none of his belongings were damaged.

Chan was in the midst of setting up a portal to their dorm room that would let Jisung and Minho be able to get in with them. Portals were certainly hard to cast but with Woojin's and Chan's knowledge of magic, it was almost a piece of cake. Changbin was absentmindedly watching them work with Woojin correcting Chan and assisting him when needed. Felix on the other hand brought out his phone to try to get out of the suffocating atmosphere. Changbin assumed that he was talking to Minho, maybe.

"And done!" Explaimed Chan happily, he looked proud of his handiwork, seeming even prouder when Woojin gave him a pat on the back.

Not even a minute after, Jisung and Minho emerged from the portal. Jisung clumsily fell down right onto Changbin.

The short male grunted as Jisung smiled at him toothily.

"Hello Changbin! I really missed you." He squeezed him from their position on the ground.

"Yeah, whatever. Missed you too." He hugged him back not missing the dejected look on Minho's face. Really, what was his deal?

"Not to interrupt your reunion or anything but we are here too." Jokingly said Chan.

"I could say the same for you when you meet Woojin." Snapped back Changbin which made Chan shut his mouth and turn beet red.

Woojin frowned at him.

"Wait." Started Jisung "When did you two start living together? I thought you were in separate dorm rooms?"

"Ah, well. Long story short, my roommate caused too much ruckus and got expelled. Since I didn't want to take any risks with my new roommate I talked the headmaster through it and he let Woojin stay here with me."

"Wow. That's a win-win situation right there. You both get to room with the person you like." Jisung smirked evilly "I wish I could do that too." He pouted.

"What. Room with Changbin?" Snapped Minho sourly. He clearly was jealous of Changbin. How interesting.

"No but close enough." Was the answer Jisung settled for.

"Ah Felix!" Exclaimed Minho.

"Thanks for finally taking notice of my presence, I suppose.."

"Sorry Lix, I just got immersed in the conversation that I didn't take notice of your presence. You know, sometimes you're just too good at blending in that it's startling. By the way, heard that you've hurt yourself, are you alright?"

Felix sat tight lipped for a moment before answering "I suppose. It has nothing to do with whatever was happening, just the usual.." He trailed off for a bit "After the incident is over you'll accompany me to the mall, alright? I need to get some things since my dorm room is currently inaccessible."

"But Lix, I am pretty sure that they won't let anyone out of the school grounds, at least not for today or the day after. They need to do some investigations and no one is to leave."

Felix cursed inaudibly from underneath his breath, then motioned for Minho to sit next to him whispering something into his ear at which Minho nodded.

Changbin clicked his tongue in annoyance. They weren't even allowed to wander around after this mess is taken care of. Great. Now what? Changbin is already guilty enough for inconveniencing and intruding on his hyungs and now they will have to babysit him AND Felix for God knows how long. This was just getting worse and worse. Chan and Woojin haven't even had time for themselves since they just started living together on the day Changbin decided to sleep over here and now he will have to stay here even more. This really sucks.

"Changbin! It's your lucky day today since I found the clothes you left here." Smiled Woojin "Now all they need is a quick washing spell and you'll be all ready to wear them. No need to borrow clothes from anyone. I'll take care of that."

Changbin smiled back at Woojin. His hyungs' thoughtfulness and kindness was unrivaled. Although they could get snappy at times, it was only for his own safety and well-being. God what did he ever do to deserve such hyungs?

"Thank you, Woojin." He simply replied.

That's when he noticed that Jisung wasn't all over him since he moved to sit next to Minho. The both of them were laughing at something displayed on Minho's phone as Felix, awkwardly watched with them, eyebrows furrowed.

 

  
The next day, classes were going to take their normal course. There was no information disclosed about the incident except that it was an earthquake. Changbin didn't believe any of the bullshit they were told. He was going to investigate the case by himself later.

Last night, Changbin had slept on the ground in a makeshift bed regardless of Woojin and Chan's insistance that he can sleep on either of their beds. As for Felix, they forced him to sleep on Chan's bed which made Woojin offer his bed to Chan who refused, so the three of them ended up sleeping on the ground.

Today, Changbin left early, leaving the others to peacefully sleep. He supposed that they didn't have any morning classes.

Upon leaving the room, he noticed that everything was in place. No signs that anythings happened except for some dents in the walls. He went over to the right wing to see the damage done but he couldn't access it since it was protected from any intruders. He sighed and headed over to his class humming to himself.

It was only after 3 classes that he had the chance to meet up with Jisung. The other talked about how great it was rooming with Minho and how the other tucked him in bed before hopping in with him under the pretense of it being cold. Yep, totally platonic and not gay.

"God his eyes, he's just so- wait, Changbin." Changbin hummed as a signal for him to continue speaking "Is that Felix wearing one of your hoodies?" Changbin never turned around faster in his life to look for the boy in question. And God, was it a mistake.

Changbin instantly regretted his action since he got dizzy, he couldn't tell if it was because he turned around way too fast or if it had to do with Felix Lee wearing HIS hoodie.

Shit. Fuckity fuck. What is this boy doing to him once again. He's merely wearing his hoodie but to Changbin it's too boyfriend-ish of a gesture, and it's hitting Changbin spot on in the feelings. Felix might be slightly taller in stature but Changbin is more muscly which makes the hoodie which was already oversized look even bigger on him. Damn Felix to hell and back.

Snapping out of his trance, he decided to speak to Felix and ask him about it. It was childish but he couldn't help himself, it was the only thing that would make him stop checking him out (in reality, Changbin just wanted an excuse to look at him up close).

Taking steady strides, Changbin didn't stop until he came face to face with the spoiled nuisance.

"Felix."

"What now?"

"Mind explaining why you're in MY hoodie? I don't remember ever giving you the permission to take my stuff."

Felix's eyes widened at Changbin's words "Hold on, this is yours? It was given to me by Chan hyung. I wasn't informed that it was yours, otherwise I wouldn't have worn it at all."

"Well now you know."

Felix gave him a nasty glare before grabbing the hoodie by the hem and beginning to bring it up over his stomach. Changbin, alarmed, held the other's hands down.

"What are you doing? You said it's yours."

Changbin embarrassedly shifted his gaze. Suddenly the stain on the wall became the most interesting thing to look at.

"Just keep it this once. Since it was Chan who gave it to you, I don't mind. Just try not to ruin it, alright?"

Felix stayed quiet before answering "Alright. Now could you let go of my hands?"

As if burned, Changbin retreated his hands and held them to his sides. He was sure that at this point his cheeks were redder than the roses at his grandma's garden.

"Changbinnie, it seems like you and Felix were having a moment over there. Pretty gay if you ask me." Teased Jisung in one of his annoying voices.

"Oh shut up, it was nothing. As if you're one to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Changbin really needed to get a grip. He's had one too many heart attacks all because of a stupidly handsome deep-voiced boy. How could a person that you don't even like in the slightest, make your heart beat faster than anyone else has? Changbin, deep down, knows that that's partially not true but his prideful self makes him bury that thought before it could even reach the surface. He knows that it'll be the only thing nagging the back of his mind of a while so he decides to ignore it. For now at least.

 

Changbin has always been one that sometimes thought too intently of things. He would usually let a thought devour and envelope his mind like the plastic wrap his mother would use on his lunch sandwiches when he was young. And this time, the thing that overtook his thought process was Felix. It had been that way for the last few weeks. He remembers the boy's behavior when all hell broke loose. His reaction was unusual and alarming. He didn't scream or flail like the others around him, nor did he try to escape, he just stood there, pretty eyes as wide as a moon in the evening sky and head darting left and right as if awaiting something horrible to happen. Changbin could almost swear that Felix's fingers were slightly shaking when they touched his, feathery light, as they fled the scene. The boy just looked too vulnerable that moment that Changbin couldn't just leave him there regardless of their pettiness towards each other.

 

Changbin's mind then darted to a detail that he almost forgot about. Felix's lips, which dribbled down with two perfect fine lines of strikingly red glistening blood, that the blond haired boy covered so rapidly as if it was a common occurrence and sped to the bathroom. Changbin is almost positive that nothing happened to Felix in the hallways so it was a rather strange and worrying thing.

 

The bell rang, pulling Changbin out of his reverie. He had paid little attention to his surroundings which made him slightly disoriented as he stood up to leave the classroom. What classroom was it again?

 

Once he got out, he figured that it was magic history. No wonder that he couldn't pay attention. He steadily walked among rows of chattering students who already looked like they forgot about the incident. Typical. When suddenly, he saw a face caked with way too bright makeup making its way towards him. He tried to quickly sneak past the students but the passage behind him was blocked by a group of students. He really doesn't want to deal with her today.

 

It wasn't long before that familiar but unwanted face was right beside him. The distasteful mix of bubblegum perfume and body lotion almost made him gag right then and there. Besides the girl was a group of other females, all wearing bright, almost fluorescent under the light, outfits reeking of strong cheap perfumes and sticky makeup. The initially blond girl, now red-haired thanks to a painfully obvious hair coloring spray, bared her teeth at him in an attempt of a cute smile (it didn't work as it looked like more of a grimace than anything else.)

 

"Hello, Changbin." She said in a sing-song voice that's so obviously purposefully high pitched which made Changbin's ears ring in an unpleasant way. Almost an itch.

 

"Uh, hi..you." Truth be told, Changbin doesn't recall her name nor does he care for her. He was sure that she faked her name into an exotic one just to make it more memorable which failed as it made room for awkward moments where people forgot her name. 

 

"I was wondering if you thought about my offer? You know, dating me?" She batted her eyelashes at him which made the girls behind her coo at them. The scene was directly out of a cliché high school movie. Distasteful if you ask him.

 

_I won't date you even if you were the last person on earth. I don't even think that I am into girls._ is what he wanted to answer but instead, he settled for "Sorry but, I am really not interested at the moment." Or ever, really.

 

The girl's eye twitched for a split second before it was quickly replaced by a pout "Come on, Changbiiin." She whined. He really doesn't like the sound of his name rolling off her tongue "I've been asking you since last year. You said that you'll consider my offer and didn't even do that it seems. We'd make such a great pair, why are you being so difficult? I am puh-retty sure that you have a crush on me, just admit it and we can move on. We'd be so cute together! I may be a little out of your league but I am giving you a chance. I don't do this all the time, you know?" She looked at her manicured fingernails while awaiting his response.

 

What an annoying Machiavellian bitch. Just as Changbin was about to put her in her place, a soft hand settled itself on his shoulder close to his neck and a clean smell engulfed his senses making the nauseating fragrances momentarily forgotten. Without the need to turn around, he could tell that it was Felix. He clearly remembers his scent from when he approached him when he wore his hoodie. For the first time in his life, Changbin was more than thankful that the male decided to make an appearance. Changbin was feeling awkward and angry but now all of that dissipated just like salt dissipated in water.

 

"Excuse me but I really need to speak to _Changbin_ now. I hope that you don't mind." At this, all the girls ceased speaking and froze in their places. Looks like Felix's charms don't work on Changbin alone. Changbin also noted the way his heart prickled pleasantly at the sound of his name in that deep, deep voice.

 

Before anyone could retort, Felix turned him around and together they started getting as far as possible from them. It was until they were at the locker area that Changbin has noticed that Minho was with trailing alongside them. 

 

"Felix, I actually need to talk to Changbin." Said Minho with pleading eyes. Changbin sighed. What is it again?

 

"Alright. I'll leave you to it." The warmth left the dark haired male's shoulder, leaving him longing for it.

 

"Minho." Started Changbin "What do you need?"

 

"Look, Changbin. I know that we both aren't on good terms-"

 

"You're the cause! You've been nothing but mean to me since we met? And what for?"

 

"Please don't cut me off and hear me out. I know that it was childish of me and I am so sorry. It's just that I am protective of Felix and, well, you two aren't on really good terms either but I see some improvement if today was anything to go by."

 

"That's your whole reason? My behavior towards Felix." Stated Changbin monotonously in a disbelieving voice.

 

"Actually that's not all. I- I, I guess I let my jealousy get the best of me." He stammered as some tears started pricking at the back of his eyes "I am really sorry. I just really- ugh- I really fell for Jisung and.. and with you being his boyfriend and all, I got so jealous. I just fell so hard and deep. I envied you since I couldn't have him, I d-don't hate you.." a sob "I just really hate the fact that I can't have him, especially that he's the first and- and only person I've ever bonded with this much."

 

Changbin just stared wide eyed at the male as he finished, sharp sobs and tear stained cheeks. Boy, did he jump to every conclusion possible.

 

Changbin reluctantly approached the crying male and hugged him. The other seemed surprised at the action but hugged Changbin back. What a weird way to reconcile?

 

The boy calmed down after some back rubbing and soothing words. Changbin took the chance to talk to him and resolve this misunderstanding.

 

"Minho. I was never Jisung's boyfriend, I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

Minho stopped wiping at his eyes in favour of frowning and looking at Changbin "Wait, really? You two are really close and did you see the way he smiles at you? You can't be serious."

 

"Why would I lie about something like this? Jisung and I have been friends for a while now, that's why we're close, kind of like you with Felix. There is absolutely nothing between us. Jisung is cute but I would never even think about dating him."

 

Minho had to take a few seconds to process this before his face broke into a huge grin. This is the first time that Changbin saw him this happy aside from the time that he spent with the squirrel boy.

 

"So does that mean that I have a chance with him?" Asked Minho, eyes shining like a preschooler asking if he could paint using his hands.

 

"I think you're the only one that has a chance with him as of now honestly." Answered Changbin, playing with the hem of his sleeves before turning serious once again "But you better treat him well or I swear that I'll hex you."

 

Minho nodded excitedly, his eyes still red rimmed from all the crying "Thank you so much Changbin." He fumbled with his pocket and scribbled something on a paper "Here you go. That's my number. Message me so we can hang out to make it up to you for everything that happened. I need to go now and you probably do too." He looked at his watch "Goodbye!" He waved his hands, the smile still ever-so-present on his face.

 

He called him on the spot to have his number saved in Minho's phone.

 

Changbin just sighed and smiled to himself, looking at the messily scribbled numbers. Turns out that Minho is just a jealous softie afterall.

 

Later that night, Changbin received a message.

Minho  
  
Are you free tomorrow? If so let's hang out!  
Alright. Does 10 work for you?  
  
Sounds good. Meet me at the school gates. From then on, we'll decide where to go.  
  
  


 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Make sure that you have Creator's Style shown/enabled or the texting will look like a mess!

Today was the day Changbin would meet Minho to hang out. At first, he was slightly dubious but he quickly put that thought aside as Minho didn't seem like someone who would do something shitty to him, plus, he was genuine in his apology.

Changbin woke up today earlier than usual. He did some exercises with complaints from Woojin and Chan who were trying to sleep then dressed up and had breakfast. He didn't wear anything fancy once again, his wardrobe for now (which is limited since their room isn't quite accessible yet) consisted of casual clothes, t-shirts, jeans and hoodies.

After making sure that he looked alright, he headed for their meeting location. Minho was already there when he arrived.

Minho gave him a small smile and shook his hand.

"Ah, good morning. This might be a little weird since we really don't know much about each other but let's try to make the most of it." He looked aside for a moment "I wanted to invite Jisung too but maybe another time since, uh, I want to know a little bit more about him.." He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"So you just invited me to ask me about Jisung?" Changbin was only joking.

"No! Of course not! Yes, it is part of the reason I asked you to hang out but I genuinely want to get to know you better. Even with the 'tension' between you and Changbin, I think that you're a pretty cool person. I already apologized and I am ready to apologize once again if that's what it takes."

  
Changbin could feel a smile stretch his lips, Minho really was nice afterall. He put his hand on the other's back near his shoulder blades in a small pat.

"I was just joking, no need for that. Let's go now, shall we?"

After a while of wandering around, they settled for going to a park 30 minutes away from campus. They didn't want to go anywhere really fun without their friends.

After getting some ice cream (which was usually what you would get on a date but screw that, Changbin doesn't care.) they sat on one of the benches and stayed quiet for a while as they looked at the kids running around and using their still weak magic to produce tiny firework looking sparks.

"So, Changbin. Tell me about your childhood?"

The dark haired male stayed quiet for a second as he licked his ice cream before answering "Well, there isn't really much to tell. I grew up in quite a big house with both my parents and older sister. I was quite the energetic kid, not to brag or anything but I was very gifted in magic, still am." He stopped for a second "I like rapping but I don't really have much time to do it nowadays."

Minho was looking at his hands, fidgeting with the ice cream paper wrapper "That's nice. Personally, I had a pretty alright childhood myself." Changbin hummed, a sign for Minho to continue "Not much drama. My parents are really loving and they didn't put much pressure on me unlike some other rich families.." Minho paused, his smile dropping "I actually spent a big chunk of my childhood with Felix, actually. At first, I thought that he was way too bright and happy, but we became close friends really fast. His behaviour has a big influence on my personality and way of thinking."

 

Changbin let out a low 'hm' once again "Minho. Before you ask me anything about Jisung, I'd like to ask you about Felix."

 

Minho narrowed his eyes before nodding slowly.

 

"I reckon that you remember the day of the incident. Well, when I found Felix in the hallway, he seemed, what is the word...frozen? He just stood there, eyes wide and hands shaking. Is that a common occurence?"

 

Minho was rendered speechless as a look of pure terror crossed his face. He held his face in his hands before holding Changbin's own and looking at him dead in the eyes.

 

"Changbin, I can't tell you much about..that. But I beg you, when you both go back to your dorm room, keep an eye on him for me." Minho's glassy eyes made Changbin's heart clench painfully.

 

Changbin, at a loss of words, just nodded.

 

"No. Changbin, I am serious. Please, I need to hear you promise me." The male was pleading at this point, lower lip tightly held between his front teeth.

 

"I promise you that I'll keep an eye on him no matter what. There."

 

Minho finally seemed relieved as he wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt leaving tiny dark patches from the unshed tears.

 

"Thank you so much. I really feel even more like shit now for being an asshole to you. I really owe you one."

 

The dark haired male just shaked his head and started fidgeting with the mildly long earring that dangled from his left ear "It's no problem. Now why don't we speak about your mans?"

 

Changbin smirked evilly at the immediate flush on the other's cheeks. The other stammered slightly, saying nonsense before sighing dreamily.

 

"You know, Jisung is like, perfection in its physical form. His smile is so sweet and genuine, the way he laughs when we're together and, ugh, his cheeks?? Did you see those? They're so soft and squishy just like a squirrel's and I just want to kiss him. He's also very talented, he sang to me and my heart just did this thing. It's so hard to restrain myself when I am around him."

 

Changbin really didn't expect this. Minho was really whipped too. Maybe not as whipped as Chan and Woojin yet but still, whipped.

 

"Woah dude. You really like him. I didn't expect this."

 

Minho was once again blushing as he burried his face in his sleeves, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

"How can I not like him when he's the most perfect human being ever."

 

Changbin smiled at that. How cute.

 

"Alright. I'll give you some tips on how to win him over, ok?"

 

Minho nodded excitedly at that. Changbin knew that Minho really didn't need to do anything to make Jisung jump him but he still wanted to make sure that Jisung is treated well. He really loves his friend afterall.

 

After speaking about Jisung and Minho jotting down everything that he needed to remember, they talked a bit about the girl that wouldn't leave Changbin alone and how she was straight out of a TV show or movie with her plastic attitude. They ended up staying there until it was lunch time which they got together at a nearby small but cosy restaurant. Changbin would lie if he said that he didn't enjoy Minho's company. The male might be bad at portraying some of his feelings but Changbin didn't blame him, everyone was different and the dark haired male found his attempts really sweet either way.

 

They ended up parting ways at 3:00 PM since Minho had some activities planned beforehand. As for Changbin, he headed straight to his dorm room which should be fixed right by now.

 

Aaaand he was right. Felix was already there inspecting the room for any damage, assumed Changbin. The latter did the same thing to his part of the room noting that nothing was missing and that no damage was done to his belongings whatsoever. Really suspicious considering the long time that it took to fix it.

 

Thar night, Changbin received yet another text from Minho.

 

 

 

 

 

Minho  
  
I had so much fun hanging out with you. Thank you for coming :)!  
I had fun too. I appreciate your invitation. Let's hang out soon again.  
  
Please don't forget about your promise. Good night.  
Good night. 

 

 

 

 

Changbin was abruptly woken by padded footsteps. Light but present. What time even was it? Changbin got out his phone and checked: 3:00 AM.

 

He groaned softly before removing the covers and sleepily sitting up in bed, almost falling on his face in the process. His brain was still not completely functioning. He rubbed his eyes some before looking at the origin of the noise.

 

Standing in the middle of the room was Felix. His eyes were closed as he aimlessly walked around. What Felix a sleep walker?

 

Changbin's breath hitched when Felix almost tripped on the carpet but he thankfully went back to bed safely. Changbin, not trusting him quite yet was going over to Felix's bed to check on him and pull the covers over his body.

 

Once he was sure that the coast is clear and that Felix would make no unnecessary movements, Changbin tiptoed over to Felix's bed.

 

Once he was really close, he noticed that Felix was looking to the opposite side. Sigh, why was this so tricky and hard?

 

Suddenly, Felix stirred in his sleep muttering some muffled words as Changbin stiffened and tried not to panic. If he got caught, he would probably be cursed by the aforementioned boy and humiliated.

 

Thankfully, Felix was only sleepily adjusting his sleeping position. And thank the heavens, Changbin's luck finally started blooming.

 

He smiled to himself but then the smile faltered as he was hit by the scene exhibited in front of him. He was absolutely, completely speechless and dumbfounded. 

 

'Gosh, am I dreaming?' Questioned Changbin as he looked at the peaceful sleeping face in front of him.

 

Changbin didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't know wether to regret or not doing this.

 

Illuminated by the moonlight that seeped gently throught the window he could make out Felix's face and on it was a splatter of freckles beautifully displayed on his nose and cheeks, some even daring to trespass those thresholds onto his forehead and near the corners of his lips. They were speckled so alluringly that Changbin started believing that each and every one of them was meticulously placed. How was Felix even real?

 

Changbin at an attempt to just forget about this and go back to sleep, pulled the cover over the other's body resulting in Felix grabbing his hands in his sleepy state. His heart squeezed just like Felix squeezed his hands.

 

After detangling his own hands from Felix's, he went back to his bed in a flash and placed a pillow on his head before screaming into it.

 

Felix. Damn Felix. Damn Felix's eyes and freckles. Damn his stupid hair, damn his stupid name and damn his deep voice. Damn his surreal looks. And finally damn how weak he made Changbin in the knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Also, I've been considering starting a social media/texting fic after this one. What do you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a good night/day


	11. Chapter 11

Rain droplets pushed by the weeping wind hit the window pane above Changbin in a rythmic pattern. The smell of the damp earth reached their room, pleasant yet not as it signaled the bad weather.

 

Changbin was already on edge as it is since yesterday and the gloomy weather only helped further sour his mood. He couldn't go out now nor could he go for a run to unwind. Changbin just wanted to hit something right now, he felt so confused and tormented. He didn't know what to do anymore. He still keeps telling himself that he doesn't have feelings for Felix, how could he when he barely knew him aside from his asshole side? But his heart keeps saying otherwise as it sings the 'whipped' anthem.

 

Figuring out that staying in bed all day wasn't gonna help him get anything off his stupid mind, he lousily got prepared for the day, throwing his clothes carelessly down on the floor and knocking a few things down. He'd have to fix those later.

 

As if on queue, his phone rang. He reached for it and answered.

 

"Hello?" Changbin's voice sounded hoarse since he barely got up.

 

"Good afternoon Changbin! I am assuming that you just woke up. Have you been ignoring me lately?" He could practically hear Jisung pout at the other side of the line.

 

"You know that I'd never do that Jisungie." He used the nickname to reassure him "What have you been up to?"

 

"Well, the guys and I are planning on hanging out inside today since it's raining outside. What do you say?"

 

Changbin didn't need to think twice before answering "Count me in."

 

Jisung let out a cute happy giggle before telling him to meet them asap in front of Chan's and Woojin's dorm room.

 

Barely 5 minutes passed and Changbin was already in front of the aforementioned dorm room. He knocked on the door which opened to reveal a smiling Chan. He was still in his pajamas which consisted of an oversized shirt and above the knee shorts. It was quite the peculiar outfit choice since it was really cold outside. Changbin quickly understood why though. When he got inside he could see several blankets and pillows stewn around forming a cozy place that would suffice all of them and a warming charm. Changbin was now glad that he opted for sweatpants.

 

The male removed his shoes and put them over at the entrance then removed his jacket before running into the comfy blankets and sitting down next to Jisung and Woojin. He put his head on Woojin's shoulder which smiled at him as Jisung tried to hug them both. By the time that Chan was setting everything down they were already a hot mess of limbs. Chan looked fondly at them before going over to the door to open it. It was Hyunjin, their next door cuddling machine and Seungmin along with Jeongin.

 

"Innie!" Exclaimed Changbin, a small smile gracing his lips "I see that you've become quite close with Seungmin and Hyunjin. Are you already forgetting about hyung?"

 

"Yes. Now Jeongin is my baby." Said Hyunjin all while poking Jeongin's cheeks.

 

Changbin smiled at them as they sat down too, Jeongin putting himself between Hyunjin and Changbin while Seungmin sat to Hyunjin's right. He assumed that Chan would sit next to Woojin right at the end.

 

Suddenly, a few knocks could be heard against the door. Was there someone else they were expecting?

 

Chan opened the door once again, revealing this time a smiling Minho and a shy Felix. Felix was probably forcefully dragged by Minho. They were both wearing light pajamas too. Was Changbin the only one not informed about this?

 

Jisung perked up obviously at the sight of Minho who came running towards them after removing his shoes and crashed into Changbin and Jisung in a tight hug.

 

Felix silently walked over them and handed Minho a box he was holding then sat down at the far end next to Jisung and Minho who were already all giggly.

 

"What is that?" Asked Jisung, pointing at the box in Minho's hand.

 

"Cheesecake! I got it for us to eat."

 

Jisung's eyes sparked at that, one second he was sitting, the other he was all over Minho hugging him.

 

"Cheesecake is my favourite!"

 

"I am glad."

 

"You're like, my favourite person now!"

 

Changbin discreetly smiled to himself. It was one of the facts that he had told Minho when they hung out. His plans seem to be working fine, he was sure that it wouldn't be long before the two are dating.

 

"Ugh, would you two be doing this all day?"

 

Jisung looked at Felix "If we're bothering you, we can always switch places. Come on Minho, let's push him over."

 

Against his wishes and protests, Jisung and Minho proceeded to forcefully push Felix until he was seated next to Changbin. Just fucking great. Felix glared at the two before turning his head to look in front of him.

 

Changbin subtly (or not so subtly) peered at Felix. His blond hair was disheveled as some strands fell over his eyes. His expression, as per usual, held no clear emotion. And to Changbin's simultaneous dejection and relief he covered his freckles: dejection because he would do anything to see them again and relief because he doesn't trust himself to behave if he gets to glimpse at them once again. Felix really was messing up with Changbin's sanity without even being aware of it.

 

Before sitting down, Chan dumped a humongous amout of snacks and food down on the low glass table placed in front of them then proceeded to place himself next to Woojin who, boldly, finally made a move and placed his head onto the other's neck nuzzling into it.

 

"So." Coughed Chan "What do you say we play some games? It's too early for a movie."

 

The boys played for a few hours, passing the controlers between themselves which were getting stickier and dirtier because of all the candies they consumed. Everyone was playing competitively, even Felix and Jeongin who seemed quiet and shy at first. Before they knew it, it was already around 5:30 PM. They decided to finish their video game session to do something else.

 

"I have an idea!" Jisung jumped up and down, lifting his hand in the air in an exaggerated manner to grab everyone's attention "Let's play truth or dare!"

 

Seungmin groaned "Seriously Sung? That game never ends well, EVER. And you know it."

 

Jisung just rolled his eyes "You're really no fun Seungmin. It's just between us bros, nothing bad will happen, I assure you."

 

Most of them sided with Jisung much to Seungmin's annoyance who scoffed and shrugged "Don't start weeping when something bad happens. I warned you."

 

After getting out of the mess of blankets and leaving it for later, they gathered into a circle in the other half of the room as Chan placed a bottle in the middle. Classic spin the bottle and truth or dare combo.

 

Jeongin was given the honour to start since he was the youngest of the group. He pushed the bottle gently and it rotated for a few seconds before landing on Hyunjin who choose truth. Jeongin asked him if he really considers him as a little brother as he say or if he was just flattering him since he was Changbin's brother. The other answered him with an enthusiastic "Of course!" And a hug.

 

The next one was Hyunjin who spun the bottle and it stopped on Changbin who also choose truth. Hyunjin asked him why he hated Felix which he just answered with "He's the one who started it."

 

Changbin spun the bottle. It stopped, looking offensively at Chan. A lightbub almost physically appeared at the idea that Changbin has got. He knows that Chan would momentarily hate him but he will thank him in the long term.

 

"So truth or dare? Everyone has been choosing truth, it's kind of getting boring." He could see Chan bite his lips. He knew that the elder wanted everyone to have a good time especially since he was the one that set all of this up. Sweet fool.

 

"I'll go for dare."

 

Changbin patted himself on the back in his head and proceeded to say:

 

"I dare you to kiss.." Changbin tried so hard not to let the grin split his face into two as Chan's mouth opened in shock "Woojin hyung."

 

The room erupted into snickers at the look of pure shock doting Chan's face. His ears reddened as he stammered, clearly not expecting the other to tell him to do such a thing.

 

"Kiss Woojin hyung? Do you mean like, on the l-lips?"

 

"No. On his head." Deadpanned Changbin "Obviously on his lips, Chan hyung." He rolled his eyes but the smile was ever-so present. He just couldn't contain himself.

 

It was a good thing that Chan and Woojin were right next to each other. In his shock, Chan looked at Woojin to see his reaction. The eldest looked shocked too but less flustered than Chan.

 

"I-I don't think I can do that Changbin!"

 

"It's a dare. You have to do it." He simply retorted.

 

Chan looked once again at Woojin.

 

"No. I really can't-"

 

He was cut off by Woojin who wrapped his hands around the other's neck when he was distracted by Changbin (He was clearly fed up with their tiptoeing around each other) and crashed their lips together. The whole room went silent and Chan looked as if he was about to faint from the amount of blood rushing to his cheeks and ears.

 

Woojin, seeing Chan not responding to his advances, started backing away but Chan stopped him and kissed him back. Before they all knew it, it turned into a messy make out session where the two males poured all of their pent up frustrations and emotions. They kept them locked for so long that they just burst at the slightest contact.

 

After a few minutes, the two males finally stopped to gasp for air. Their cheeks were flushed and their ears a bright red. Their eyes showed so many emotions at once.

 

"Finally!" Screamed Jisung, clapping his hands together.

 

"Holy shit." Exclaimed Changbin. Even he was surprised "I didn't expect you to kiss him let alone make out!"

 

Chan gave him a nasty look "Shut it, Changbin."

 

Chan seemed to try and get as far away from Woojin in the already small space they had between each other. Wordlessly, he spun the bottle which landed on Felix. Shit.

 

"Felix. Truth or dare?"

 

Felix seemed to think for a moment before answering "Dare."

 

Chan looked pleased at the choice.

 

"Well, since our Changbin over there likes affection. Why don't you cuddle with him for the rest of the day? When we watch the movie of course."

 

The dark haired male almost chocked on his saliva at the other's dare. What was Chan even thinking? He should be thanking him instead of punishing him like this. Just his fucking luck.

 

Felix groaned but shrugged, a signal meaning that he will cuddle with Changbin? Shit. Changbin really put himself in the worst situation ever. How will he ever survive having Felix Lee right against him? His heart will probably jump out of his chest.

 

The game continued on for a few rounds. It ended with Hyunjin's bangs unevenly cut, Seungmin's shirt stained and Jisung eating half a bag of candy by himself (and a little help from Minho since he insisted). It was a disaster overall.

 

They went back to their places in the cosy warmth of their blankets, all of them almost melting at the body heat. It was kind of tight but they made it work with all the people cuddling.

 

"Don't forget the dare Felix~" Said Chan from across the others in a sing-song teasing voice.

 

Felix, surprisingly obedient, started their cuddling session by putting one of his legs over Changbin's. The latter could feel his heart jolt at the tiny action, it didn't help that some of his leg was exposed and he could feel it against his hands and arms. Then, to Changbin's shock, came closer until he had his head on Changbin's shoulder mimicking what Chan and Woojin did earlier. God have mercy on the poor boy.

 

Changbin's neck flushed impossibly as he could feel Felix's warm breath against it. His hair would tickle him from moment to other as the blond adjusted his position. Changbin was really rapidly losing his sanity as it spiraled down, why did it have to be Felix out of all of them?

 

Chan started the movie, a horror one. Changbin wasn't really afraid of horror movies and plus, it would help him keep his mind off the boy who was right against his side consuming his thinking. Changbin grabbed popcorn and popped it into his mouth. Just as he was about to take another moutful, Felix dipped his head next to the dark haired mess's hand and popped what was left in it in his mouth. Changbin could feel the ghost of his lips on his hand as the other backed away to continue watching the movie. He left Changbin's hand shaking.

 

Everything from there on was going on smoothly (as smoothly as it could go) until a scene came up and Felix dipped his head down further the crook of Changbin's neck, fisting his shirt in his hands with closed eyes. Changbin, once again taken by surprise, instinctively wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder in a protective manner as more and more question filled his already saturated mind.

 

The scene wasn't even remotely scary, really, what IS Felix's deal? Changbin swore to himself to find out and help Felix get through whatever was happening to him. He couldn't stand seeing him suffer like this anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Changbin spent yet another sleepless night. All he could think of were piercing eyes, soft hair and most importantly freckles, lots of freckles. He twisted and turned in bed to no avail. This was getting frustrating honestly.

 

He also couldn't stop thinking about the cuddling. Felix and Changbin actually cuddled. In front of everyone. They were in such close proximity that Changbin could feel each and every one of Felix's breaths against the exposed area of his neck where he nestled his face.

 

In the dead silence of the night, a rustling sound could be heard as footsteps barely audible but still present broke through the night. Changbin, alerted, propped himself on his elbows to figure out the source of the noise. He quickly relaxed when he realized that it was none other than Felix, the cause of his insomnia.

 

The short male, just this once, allowed himself to openly ogle the sleep-walking beauty and how stunning he looked under the slivers of moonlight which sneakily made their way into the room. He would probably not have a chance to ever do this again, so might as well take advantage of the other's vulnerability. Wait, no, that sounded extremely wrong and disturbing. Changbin's sleep deprived self didn't seem to overthink it though. His 'sober' conscience would have to deal with it later.

 

Changbin, so lost in his ogling, almost didn't notice when the blond opened the window. As if burned, Changbin jumped out of the bed, like a cat whose tail was stepped on would, and swiftly made a beeline for the dangerously swaying form, almost tripping in his hurry.

 

Changbin reached him as he was halfway into sticking his right leg out. He wrapped his arms painfully tight around his middle and hoisted him back in the safety of their room. Changbin could feel sweat forming on his forehead as his anxiety died down.

 

Suddenly and unexpectedly, two beautiful eyes that Changbin would normally get lost in opened staring right back at Changbin who had flipped Felix to look at him. An angry expression contorted Felix's face as he pushed Changbin away.

 

Slap.

 

Changbin's cheeks stung where the small hand of Felix was imprinted. The skin on skin impact was distinctly audible in the silence surrounding them. He is sure that the spot would be blooming pink by now even if he couldn't see it judging by the heat.

 

"What were you trying to do you lunatic? Were you just about to push me off?!" His eyes were disbelieving and wide as he looked back to the open window.

 

"The fuck you mean? You're the one that was trying to jump to you own death and you're calling ME a lunatic?"

 

"And you expect me to believe that? I know just how much you dislike me, it's not uncommon for people like you to stoop this low. Fucking-"

 

Changbin, veins protruding on his forehead from how angry he felt, slapped his hand over Felix's mouth in an attempt to silence him from saying anything else but the blond haired bastard licked his palm. Changbin retreated his hand with a shriek and wiped it on the curtain before facing Felix once again, set on giving him a piece of his mind.

 

"Look, I don't know what shit happened to you but you should know that I am the reason that you aren't hugging the ground which is 5 levels down. If it weren't to me making it on time you would be as good as dead right now." He ranted quickly motioning to the window as he spoke.

 

Felix didn't seem convinced though. He had a blank look back on his face but his eyes held a powerful flame of hatred and a dim light akin to hurt and uncertainity. He sighed before frowning and jabbing a finger at Changbin's chest.

 

"Next time just mind your own business, will you? I don't need you guarding my ass 24/7 just take care of your own problems first, you seem to have a lot of them." The little shit had the audacity to smirk at Changbin afterwards.

 

The dark haired male didn't know what to say anymore, he pushed Felix lightly before heading to his bed and screaming "Fuck you and your spoiled unthankful ass. I hope you fall into a ditch and never resurface for good, see if I care."

 

Felix chose not to grace him with an answer as he headed to bed too and pulled the covers over himself with a huff.

 

Once Changbin was sure that Felix was sleeping and couldn't see him, he finally let the hot tears that were threatning to fall at any given moment stream down his cheeks, falling down his nose and into his pillow. He let all of his frustrations out, sobbing as quietly as possible. He was not one to easily cry and Felix being the cause of it made it all the worse. Changbin isn't even sure what might be the cause of such sorrow, he doesn't value Felix even one bit, does he?

 

Changbin, tears still pooling in his eyes which will most likely be horribly swollen tomorrow, grabbed his favourite munchlax plush and held onto it as if holding onto dear life. The buzzing in his ear was a sign of an upcoming migraine. Delightful. He could only feel the way his heart convulsed and how horribly cold he felt despite the covers on his bed. Changbin should've known better, he really should have. He, never once in his life made the mistake of warming up to someone that could potentially hurt him. He might seem cold and distant but it was only because he was afraid. Afraid of feelings and their capability of wrenching him and tearing him from the inside. He subconsciously made himself a shell to protect him from being hurt, to protect him from getting attached. Even making friends was a decidedly excruciating task, Chan and the others were the select few exceptions he made, but it wasn't the same, really.

 

Having feelings for someone is dangerous territory, something scary and new. Not something that would get your adrenaline pumping but something that could potentially destroy you and today was proof of that. Changbin wasn't even in too deep but the small biting words left an indescribable sting inside of him, a sting that made the slap he received feel feathery light, so miniscule.

 

Idiot, idiot, idiot. The words kept repeating in Changbin's head.

 

After the whimpering and weeping finally stopped, Changbin, to keep himself grounded and level headed, kept repeating to himself stoicly that he'd keep Felix as far away as possible as he can. He can't deal with him, not anymore. It would be difficult at first but he will surely manage. He's Changbin, he's went through worse, this is nothing. He can do it.

 

He kept muttering those words again and again until he slowly fell into the arms of Morpheus.

 

 

 

 

Changbin was mad. Really, really mad. For some reason, he got lifted off his feet and now was stuck at the ceiling over the lockers. Some students dared questioningly look at him but quickly receeded as he gave them a threatening glare. He was fresh out of gym class and, as much as he was content to have let some of his frustration out, he was dead tired and unable to perform even light producing magic let alone something to save his ass from a bone-crushing fall. Yes. The ceiling was that high.

 

After a ridiculous scene of flailing and trying to detach himself from the ceiling, a tuft of brown hair and laugh he has grown to know by heart emerged from under him.

 

"Oi, Jisung."

 

The male seemed to stop, looking around left and right for the source of the sound.

 

"Not there, you deaf idiot. Look up for once."

 

Jisung lifted his head up and was instantly met with the amusing sight of Changbin plastered to the ceiling, arms crossed in annoyance. The brown haired male quietly snorted before biting his lower lip to stop any more cackles from coming out.

 

"What are you waiting for? Stop standing there and actually help me."

 

Jisung smirked. Changbin seems to have an attitude today.

 

"I don't know. You look pretty cozy and toasty in there if you ask me. First time I've ever seen you this tall too, you fit perfectly in there."

 

Changbin just growled "Hah, as if you're any better. Now get me down before I cut you with my chin."

 

Jisung was now full on laughing as he clumsily cast a spell messing up some of the incantations as he tried to regain his composure. Thankfully, Changbin landed safely but still gave Jisung a menacing look to make him shut up.

 

"I swear to god once I find out whoever did this they'll be dead meat."

 

"Soooo." He drawled out "What's got your panties in a twist?"

 

The dark haired male side eyed him as they walked "See Jisung. I am not in the mood today. Kindly fuck off."

 

"Woah, let's calm down now, will ya? How about we go to the garden, take a deep breath and then you can tell me everything. Alright? How's that sound?"

 

The shorter male sighed but nodded as they made their way to their new destination.

 

 

 

 

"Now then." Started Jisung, looking at Changbin with soft eyes "What's going on baby?"

 

"Jisuuung." Whined Changbin at the disgustingly sweet pet name as Jisung gave him an encouraging smile "I don't even.. This is so stupid, Gosh!"

 

Jisung held Changbin closer, almost making him sit on his lap. They were in a semi-secluded area of the garden, away from prying eyes and keen curious ears. He delicately stroked his hair as the other sighed a bit more.

 

"You know that I would never make fun of you Bin. Whatever it is, I am always here for you and if it's making you this sad then it's obviously not stupid."

 

The dark haired male put his head on the other's shoulder, feeling some of the tension leave his body as his angel of a best friend kept stroking his arms and hair with utmost care and gentlness.

 

"It has to do with Felix." He finally let out after a few minutes of utter silence on their part.

 

The slightly taller male simply hummed to encourage his friend to say more. it worked. Even better than anticipated.

 

"You see, he's such a fucking frustrating, annoying, cocky bastard. He makes me so mad all the time. Yesterday, he was sleepwalking and long story short, almost threw himself out of the damn windown because of it but thankfully - or not-so-thankfully - I was there and saved him but the plot twist is, he thought that I was the one trying to murder him in his sleep!! I explained myself but he didn't want to listen and we ended up arguing. He even had the audacity to slap me! That little, but taller, recycled and overused perfect popular boy character from that vampire movie we watched in 9th grade."

 

"Er, that was weirdly specific." Finally said Jisung, cutting Changbin out of his rant.

 

"Anyway. He's just so frustrating. He told me a few things that cut deeper than they should've and.." Changbin stopped, not wanting to reveal that he actually cried. "Did you see his face? I just wanna indent it! It's too perfect, is he even human?!"

 

"...You fancy him, don't you?" Plainly stated Jisung as if it were the raw truth which it certainly was not!

 

Changbin looked at him mortified "T-The hell I do! I do not like a single thing about him. So what? I find him attractive? What's the big deal." He huffed, cheeks turning pink at the way he uncooly stuttered.

 

Jisung grinned at him knowingly "Not quite there yet are we?"

 

"Seriously Jisung. Not a chance that I am letting him anywhere near me again. You know why.." He trailed off, unsure of himself.

 

"Changbin." He said softly "You need to find someone eventually. You've got everything anyone would want in a significant other: you're caring, sweet, smart (maybe that was a lie) and good looking! This is unhealthy for you.. and I am not saying that you need someone to be happy because that's certainly not the case, but you gotta start opening up a little bit. You gotta face your fears and realize that you might be overreacting."

 

Changbin never looked as unsure of himself before. He felt so vulnerable. Jisung knew about his fears and always tried to help him get through them.

 

"Alright, fine. I will give it a shot or something but quit acting like a dating expert when you've never actually dated anyone."

 

Jisung huffed "Soon enough, you'll see. Oh and also! To celebrate, we're both going to a party this weekend, maybe you'll find someone that catches your eye, you'll instantly forget about Felix, I assure you." He nudges him. Changbin wasn't so sure about that last one. Forget about Felix? What a joke.

 

"We've never been to any party except for the ones within our friend group. Are you really sure about this? And I am not sure I'd be able to catch anyone's eye."

 

"Yes Bin! We have to live a little for once. And pfft, what do you mean you won't catch anyone's eye? We'll make sure you look smoking hot, everyone'll be all over you."

 

"If you say so.."

 

Jisung flashed him a huge smile while simultaneously jumping up and down in excitement. Changbin sighed.

 

Hopefully this works out smoothly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight panic attack occuring in this chapter so be warned.

Changbin gasped when Jisung tightened the damn belt, it was the third time that he fixed it and it was getting ridiculous. They've been preparing for the supposed party for a whole three hours and they still haven't finished getting ready. Just Jisung being extra as usual.

"Damn Bin, hadn't I had eyes for Minho, I would totally hit on you. Just look at you!" He whistled as he made Changbin turn around to look at himself in the full body mirror against the wall.

Jisung obviously picked his outfit for him. He wore a simple pair of black pants, a slightly big button up shirt that he tucked into said pants and a too tight belt (Jisung complained that it wasn't too easy access, Changbin just sighed). He even convinced him to put on a choker and a bit of eyeliner. He's not gonna lie, he does look pretty good.

"Thanks.. You don't look too bad yourself." That was an understatement, Jisung really knew how to perfectly accent his features. He certainly would have a hard time trying to divert attention from himself "Aren't we a bit late though?" Asked Changbin, looking at the clock ticking slowly just above Jisung's bed.

"Psh, it's called being fashionably late. Don't worry too much, you'll see. Plus, who actually arrives on time?"

Changbin tsk-ed but kept quiet. Jisung always knew best when it came to this kind of stuff. Although they were both pretty inexperienced in the field, Jisung has many more friends than the dark haired boy did. He was just not very outgoing, but you already know that by now.

After a few minutes of Jisung retouching their clothing and makeup, they finally left the dorm room and went down god knows how many hallways.

"Are you sure that you actually know where the party is supposed to be at?" Hissed Changbin, avoiding bumping into another student.

"Obviously. Trust me, will ya?" Asked Jisung as he rounded another corner.

Once they were right in front of a wall, Jisung touched one of the bricks and whispered something: a password. A staircase suddenly opened up going straight downwards. Jisung smiled at him and motioned for him to follow him inside.

Once they were closer, he could hear an obnoxiously loud but drowned out music playing in the background. He already started regretting his decision. He didn't want to attend this party at all costs but he felt bad for Jisung. Jisung surely wouldn't have gone if Changbin declined and the latter was done with being in the way of his friend and fun even if it was at the cost of his happiness. Jisung's happiness is Changbin's happiness after all.

Inside, a lump of bodies where moving on the dance floor, a mix of drinks were being served and Changbin was sure that he saw a couple in the corner sucking each others faces. A sight he would very much like to unsee.

Jisung immediately headed for the dance floor obviously since Changbin forbade him from drinking any kind of stuff however appetizing or tempting it looked. He didn't want to deal with a drunk, or worse, a drugged Jisung. At least that was off his worry checklist for the moment.

Changbin settled on the most clean looking couch that was also strategically placed in front of the dance floor with a clear view of Jisung. This way he can quicly act in case something broke out or someone tried to make a grab for Jisung.

Aaaand it hasn't even been three minutes before a bunch of people were already trying to approach Jisung. Changbin was honestly annoyed with all these students trying to have a go at it with his best friend. He won't lie, he's extremely possessive of Jisung and seeing all these filthy hands trying to grab him really made his blood boil. He wonders what he'll be like with a partner. It most likely wouldn't end well.

He marched quickly before anyone else would make a move on the currently oblivious dancing male, grabbed him by the shoulders and forced a smirk on his face.

"Snagging all the fun without me?"

Jisung laughed heartily "Didn't think that you'd want to dance but sure."

They danced for a while, Changbin glaring at whoever dared to look in their direction from over Jisung's shoulder. He'd be damned if he let anyone else join. His mind wanders to Minho and how he'd act if he found out that Jisung was turning heads left and right.

Speak of the devil. Minho walked slowly behind Jisung, putting a finger over his lips in a shushing motion. Changbin merely raised an eyebrow but let out a small 'oh' as Minho put one of his hands over Jisung's eyes and another one protectively across his sides and stomach. He leaned next to Jisung's ear and whispered.

"Boo!"

Jisung jumped in fright but immediately recognised the person that was holding him. Of course he'd recognise the person he's whipped for anywhere.

Minho didn't release him until he squeaked a small stuttered "Minho?"

"That's right." He laughed, still holding Jisung against his chest "You've garnered a bit of attention hm? But worry not, I am here to protect my little squirrel." The words were soft but underneath that softness lay flaming jealousy.

"Y-your little squirrel!" Asked Jisung, more of an exclamation than a question.

"My squirrel." Affirmed Minho. He was bolder than usual, that much was obvious "Can I borrow him for a second, Changbin?"

"Yeah, ok." He easily let Jisung away. The person he'd trust Jisung with the most was Minho, he would for sure not let a single soul lay a finger on 'His squirrel' as he said.

"Wait, Changbin." Minho called him over just as he was about to leave to a more quiet place.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go check on Felix. I don't trust him all by himself. He's been in a shitty pouty mood all day too, all the more reason to be concerned."

"I can't do that, sorry." Changbin was about to leave when Minho called out for him again.

"Changbin, please hear me out. He's been rambling all day about holding me down from having fun or something akin to that. He thinks he's the reason that I can't meet new people and experience new things. Can you please just check on him? You don't need to get close, just from afar. He would absolutely not want me to keep an eye out for him when.." His voice went lower "...when Jisung is here, because well." He coughed awkwardly "He is well aware of my crush on him. Please Changbin, I will make it up for you." Minho was almost begging at this point.

Changbin weighed his options. He could always just decline and go on his merry way but would he be able to do that? His promise to Minho (that he somewhat regrets now) and depriving Jisung from having fun with his crush who also is crushing on him are the reasons that he can't decline. In addition to the fact that, regardless of their fight, part of Changbin was worried about Felix. Yes, they might not be on the best terms since, well, their  first meeting but Changbin still felt sympathy, empathy, whatever you call it. He felt something towards Felix and, as much as he would love to deny it, he cares about Felix for some reason. Was it the fact that they're both similar? Or was Changbin just wickedly masochistic? He doesn't know.

Changbin clenched his fists and sighed "Fine. Where is he?"

Minho instantly seemed to sag in relief, eyes lighting up ever so slightly "He's somewhere by the entrance. Thank you so much Changbin, now I gotta hurry up and go back to Jisung before he starts worrying or someone asks him for a dance. Bye!"

Changbin watched him as he hurried back to Jisung. He wishes that he was like them. He wishes that he knows what he truly wants. He wishes that he can get whatever he wants.

No time to think about such useless things. He needs to find Felix as soon as possible and look out for him. He sprints over to the entrance and looks around: No Felix in sight.

Ok, no need to panic. He might've just just gone for a drink or something. Changbin hopes he only got water. Drunk Felix, drunk Jisung. He didn't want to deal with drunk anyone so he better hurry up.

He searched thoroughly the entirety of the secret party room, barely avoiding disgustingly sweaty bodies of illegally drunk people and the grabby hands of perverts. He even had to 'push' away some of the more persistent ones. Still no trace of Felix.

He was in all honestly and to bluntly put it, shitting his pants with anxiety. Not literally, but you get the idea.

'Where could he have went?'

Changbin realised that it was just a waste of time to keep looking around here. Felix wouldn't have wandered far especially that he seemingly didn't want to attend the party. It was stupid to continue looking inside.

With hurried steps, Changbin made his way back to the entrance and finally got out of the stuffy room. The air outside was the best according to his lungs.

Changbin was now faced with three choices. He could go right, left or straight ahead. The school was no joke when it came to size, very bothersome at times. He remembers when he was a freshman and oh, how hard it was to navigate his way around.

When he closed his eyes he could hear a faint pair footsteps in the distance. And yes, it seems foolish. Nothing guaranteed that it was Felix that was walking down the hallway but Changbin just had a hunch that it was indeed him. What threw him off was the second pair of feet. He dearly hopes that it wasn't Felix's lover or something, not because he would be jealous but because it'd be mildly embarrassing to interrupt them if that were the case.

He shook his head. Whatever happens happens. The experience might be mortifying but at least he'd keep his promise and make sure that Felix was safe.

He grabbed a vial from his pocket and drank the liquid in there. He always had a stealth potion with him just in case. He could always cast a spell to make his steps light and inaudible but he didn't have the time for that.

He ran as quickly as he could, following the sounds that resounded in the dark empty hallway: it was past curfew time. And Changbin will so be in trouble if he's found.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Before they could completely disappear, Changbin approximately located where they might've ended. He made his way towards the location, making sure to do it as rapidly as possible.

When he arrived to said hallway, he couldn't see anyone. Nobody pinned to the wall, nobody sitting there. Except for a strangely carved black door. Should he open it or should he not?

Fuck it. He decided to just push it open and hope for the best. He pressed the handle and the door opened with a small click. Before he could make his way inside, the room sucked him right in and the door closed behind him. What kind of fuckery was this?

Recovering from the initial shock, he looked around the room. The only thing he could see, or not see, was pitch black darkness. He would need a night vision potion for this.

Luckily for him, he got a bit of that too. He drank the potion (which will probably make him dizzy later on since he consumed more than one potion in a small interval of time) and blinked his eyes a few times.

And, well, what he saw was tremendously unexpected.

Felix was just standing in front of him, alone. No partner in sight, nobody with him. His eyes were blank, staring at nothingness and his mouth was quivering. His legs were shaking too as he brought his hands to his face to muffle a sob.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Changbin finally got the courage to ask. The boy in front of him looked broken and distressed, it would just be inconsiderate if he kept quiet for longer than he did.

The blond haired boy didn't answer but he did the unexpected. Not even in Changbin's wildest dreams would he have thought that this would happen. Felix wrapped his arms around Changbin and hugged him so tightly.

He stood frozen for a moment, getting a sense of déjà vu from when he confronted Minho about his feelings for Jisung. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he let his arms encase the crying boy against him.

Feeling the boy against him was pure bliss. He fit just right in his arms. His heart fluttered in his chest at this realisation.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tried again Changbin, attempting to communicate with the panicked boy.

"I am so sorry, so sorry for everything." His words were slurred and muffled courtesy of his incessant sobbing "I didn't mean to.. but n-now.. I am stuck. Please get me out of here." His cries only got louder along with the way he shook. Changbin needs to calm him down somehow before he starts to panic full on.

"Up you go." He hoisted him up until they reached one of the walls and put him down against it, sitting in front of him.

"Look at me. Look at me and tell me what's happening. What are you feeling?" He asked as he rubbed his hands through his hair and down his back in calming motions. He could always use a sleeping charm on him but that just didn't seem right to him. It was unjust.

"I don't know. 'M scared of dark small spaces." He barely managed to get out as more tears fell down his cheeks and dripped down the front of his shirt.

"Claustrophobic huh? Now, Try to match my breathing pattern. It's a bit tricky but I know that you can do it. You're Felix Lee afterall!" He tried to encourage him as he slowed his breathing down.

"There. You're doing so well."

After a while, Felix's breathing went back to normal but the tears were still falling down.

"Um. Is it just me or is the room getting... smaller?" Asked Felix as he got closer to Changbin who was now sitting by his side against the wall.

"Huh? What are you..? Shit, you're right." The dark haired boy didn't understand what the other meant until he felt one of the walls closing in on them.

Changbin perked up, it was no time to rest just yet. He tried to cast a destructive spell which just rebounded against the door, making its way back towards the two. Thankfully, Changbin managed to shield the both of them just in time.

"This is no ordinary door." Well no shit "Felix?" He asked, looking at the male who was now practically sitting on his lap.

"Mhm?" He asked, wiping some of his tears away.

"Hold my hand." He demanded but realised that it sounded weird "Er, what I meant is that I need help to open the door, it's too strong."

Felix didn't miss a beat as he held his hand. Even if they were in a dangerous, potentially deadly situation, Changbin couldn't help but note how small Felix's hands were.

Together, they summoned the energy necessary for another destructive spell. This time, it was stronger and more concentrated. But alas, even both their powers combined didn't do as much as scratch the door. Were they really going to die or what?

"It...it didn't work." Whispered Felix, panic evident in his tone.

The dark haired boy was just as panicked but he remembered something. Something he's kept hidden for a long while that its memory was now just a blur of unfortunate scenes. He remembers his mother's words as she forcefully put the earring in his ear 'Do not ever under any circumstances take it off. Your powers are a serious danger to everyone around you. You need to keep part of them sealed or else you're gonna be locked away. You hear me, young boy?' Or something along those lines. He was still three years old when that happened. Harsh words and chastising consisted a big part of his childhood.

The wall compressing them further shook him out of his unpleasant trip down memory lane. The feeling of the cold damp wall brought him back to reality, a reality where not only will he die but the boy currently on his lap was going to die too. How easy would it have been if it was only him in danger, he could just let the walls close in on him and die for all he cares. But Felix's presence changed everything. He was set on saving the boy even if it meant unleashing something deemed deadly.

He quickly took hold of his ugly silver earring and tore it away from his ear. Just as the contact between the flesh and the silver was severed, he could feel a wave of energy coursing through the entirety of his body and even mind. He could feel it in his blood stream, in his lungs, he could even taste it on his tongue as it flowed incessantly, almost overwhelming. The dam finally broke, letting all that influx of energy rush freely.

He had to gasp for air a few times, letting his body and soul get used to this brand new feeling before grabbing Felix's hand and intertwining their fingers this time. This way, both of their energies will meld and merge as one. He was sure that Felix could feel the shift in power judging by the gasp he let out.

"Can you trust me for once, Felix?" It was the first time that he called him by his first name only.

"I do." He said with absolute certainty that made even himself look shocked.

"Close your eyes and concentrate with me. We need to be as one for this to work. We're performing the same spell and this is our last chance, let's not die, alright?"

They both closed their eyes, concentrating all their energy into the spell. A destructive spell needed a lot of energy especially now that it was against an enchanted door/room. Changbin felt the energies unifying along with their heartbeats and breathing. This felt a bit too intimate for their current relationship but they had no other choice but to proceed. Behind his eyelids, the dark haired male could see stray blotches of colours slowly moving towards one another, until they all merged into one.

A loud explosion could be heard as Changbin swiftly carried Felix and jumped out of the room before the walls could completely crush them.

He breathed in deeply, letting the air enter and soothe the ache in his stinging lungs. This quite took a toll on his body. But his moment of rest was quickly interrupted when other footsteps echoed in the distance, not very far from the both of them. He cursed under his breath before pulling Felix, whose fingers were still tightly intertwined with his, and dashing towards their shared room.

It took a few minutes of running in the empty halls and a week's worth of working out before they reached said dorm room.

After closing the door and making sure that nobody was around, Changbin let himself slide against the door and fall to the floor in exhaustion, dragging Felix along with him. It was only now that he was hyper aware of their proximity and how their hands were still locked together in a sort of embrace.

Felix was fast asleep and now Changbin had the added responsibility of tucking him in bed.

After that was over with, he pondered if he should change his clothes (which distractingly revealed his collarbones) but decided against it and simply transfigured his current outfit into his usual sleepwear. He would never be able to shake away the image of Felix's exposed body from his mind and that would be a huge problem.

Now done with Felix, Changbin shot Jisung and Minho a text before falling on his bed into a sleep filled to the brim with dreams about blond hair, tight embraces and clasped hands.

The explaining would have to wait until tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope it was worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

"Changbin."

A call of his name, barely above a whisper. Soft. Soft like the boy currently in his arms, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Whatever this was, it was certainly heaven.

"Changbin."

This time, the whisper was harsher and more demanding. Changbin was still stuck between dreamland and real life, the two worlds merging confusingly as his eyes began to open due to the noise.

"Changbin!"

He finally opened his eyes, rubbing them with the back of his hands. The surroundings were bathed in a cloak of darkness with no apparent sunlight filtering through the always unveiled window. It seemed like the room was stuck in time, no movements nor sounds could be heard. Even the insects that often bothered him at night with their chants were nowhere to be seen. The only sign of life was the deep voice that called his name thrice.

"Hm...?" Changbin finally let out, throat dry from the sleep that he was oh so rudely interrupted from. Whoever woke him up better have a good reason for this as he was having an amazing dream prior to being woken up.

"Can you please come over here?" Asked the voice again. Changbin's gradually waking up mind registered that it was Felix. Wait. Felix? Why would Felix wake him up at such an hour. Why would Felix even wake him up?

Alarmed, he let the sheets slide down his body, or at least what was covered of it, and made his way jerkily to Felix's side.

"Already on a first name basis?" He asked jokingly, trying to alleviate the remainder of the fog in his mind.

Felix pouted cutely and Changbin suddenly had the urge to kiss his soft looking lips.

'Fuck. Get yourself together, Bin' He repeated in his mind like a mantra.

"It was you who did it first." Changbin's cheeks heated up. He didn't think that the blond haired boy would remember his slip-up but apparently he did "I..I called you because I think that I really owe you an explanation."

He fidgeted with his fingers and Changbin noticed how glassy his eyes looked. He's probably been crying. The sight immediately made something break in his chest.

"Make room, then." He pushed his way next to Felix, not waiting for an answer or reaction to quickly hide the blush that was growing on his face by the second.

They stayed quiet for a while, eyes diverting and looking around at anything but each other. Changbin was really concerned for the boy sitting next to him. If someone told him the first day that he'd eventually speak to said boy in a civilised manner, he would've laughed his ass off at them. But oh well, look where he is now.

"You could've delayed this until morning came.." Changbin couldn't help but let out. He was still a bit pissed that his sleep was interrupted at such an ungodly hour of the night, or day in this case, considering all the stuff he's been through this evening.

"I am sorry. Just– Just forget about it. It can wait." Answered Felix, voice quivering as he pulled the blankets all the way up to his chin, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Hey now. What's done is done. I am awake, or half awake, but awake nonetheless. I didn't mean anything by it." He said in a hurry, afraid that Felix would start crying.

A sniff "Ah where to start... I am so sorry for everything I've done to you. I had no other choice but to be mean." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"What? What do you exactly mean by that?" Forced to be mean? That was new.

Felix took a huge gulp of air, trying to steady his breathing and to NOT CRY. Crying was out of the question. He already cried more than enough today.

"It's because of my family." He simply answered. What more could he say?

"Felix." He softly said "I need you to elaborate. You woke me up to explain so I'd like you to actually explain. I am gonna listen to every single word so no need to worry about rambling." _I am just really tired of this._ He wanted to add but went against it.

"Alright, I can do this. You must already know about my family's financial situation." Felix immediately wanted to punch himself in the face because, DUH.

Changbin chuckled bitterly "For sure. You made that clear the first day we met. The room is already enough proof."

Felix couldn't help but flinch at how cold Changbin's tone was. He didn't want to hurt him like this but he did. What's done is done regardless of how inexcusable it is.

"...right." He stopped for a short moment to collect his thoughts "My parents were against the idea of me studying in here. Not that the school isn't good but it's, in their words, full of 'commoners' " And that was just a euphemism. What his parents had actually said was tenfold worse. They would never let him be near people of a low social class. "Let alone be roommates with, erm, one. They've been scandalized when I brought it up but I proceeded to convince them in the end. At the cost of not befriending anyone here. I am so sorry, I just wanted to escape the confines of my own home but I only bring sorrow and sadness wherever I go." He cast his eyes down in shame.

Changbin clenched his fists, veins pulsing in anger. What type of shitty parents treat their child like this? Before he could say anything else, Felix continued.

"I am going to regret this later but I don't care at this point. Long story short, my family comes from a long line of vampires." There, he said it.

The silence that followed his declaration stretched on for a few seconds before Changbin laughed out loudly, clutching his sides.

"That's a good one! Almost had me there."

Felix furrowed his eyebrows, offended "I am not lying."

"Dude, vampires are supposed to get dizzy and weak when exposed to the sun. I once saw you practically bathing in the sunlight like you were trying to achieve synthesis."

Felix flinched for a second and Changbin felt like he fucked up.

"That's kind of the reason why my whole family dislikes me." He weakly let out, remembering all the hard phases of his life.

"Wait, you weren't joking? I apologi—" Before Changbin could finish his apology, Felix cut him off, voice quivering again.

"No. You're right. I am a sad excuse of a vampire."

"Don't say that!" Squeaked out Changbin.

"But it IS true. I am not affected by sunlight like others of my kind, I am more in control of my blood lust and I am not a big fan of dark places. And that's alright." Relief washed over Changbin at the words "It's alright and I learned to accept myself the way I am. I am me, not someone else. Nobody's ought to be a replica of somebody else. I rebelled against my parents, which worked in a way, but sometimes my fears just haunt me again. I know that it's no excuse for my behavior but I was scared. Scared of the worst. Scared of the confinement." He stopped abruptly, breath hitching in his throat.

Changbin was now regretting his borderline cruel and cold comebacks that he threw at the poor boy. He went through a lot and, with this newly acquired knowledge, Changbin decided that he would try to befriend him. And also protect him, even more than before.

Trying to lighten the other's mood, Changbin genuinely said "Wow. I think that you're way cooler than any regular old vampire."

Felix smiled, albeit sadly "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Well, excuse you. I think that you're really much cooler than your stereotypical vampire. I heard that they have seduction powers too, do you?" He smirked.

He could make out a tint of pink on the other's cheeks even in the pitch darkness "Usually, yeah. We mainly have them to hunt down unsuspecting prey such as yourself. Others use them to fulfill their, er, other desires." He swept a strand of hair from his eyes, embarrassed. Changbin couldn't help but find him absolutely adorable.

"In that case, I think that your powers are working on me." He mumbled accidentally, immediately slapping a hand on his mouth. Idiot. Changbin you're an idiot.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you." Changbin sighed in relief. It would've been really awkward had the other heard him.

"It's nothing." He quickly brushed him off. To cover his slip up, he decided to ask Felix about his freckles "Hey, you still didn't explain why you cover your freckles though."

Felix looked shocked, more blood rushing to his cheeks as he looked away. Even this gesture made Changbin desire to just hug the boy even more.

"How did you—"

"It happened on accident, I promise." Well, he technically wasn't lying "I couldn't sleep and I was pacing around and accidentally saw them."

"Ugh" Felix held his face in his hands "This is embarrassing."

"How so?"

"I am not the most... fond of my freckles." He honestly replied. There was no need to hide anything anymore. He felt at ease around Changbin, and, just for once, wanted to just let go and that is exactly what happened.

"Really?! Why?."

The words came in a flood.

"Freckles are often associated with the sun. Vampires are night creatures. Having something even relatively connected to the sun is a shame for our kind. My parents have been completely against me showing up with freckles on my face especially during formal parties and balls where other vampires could see, it's all about image with them. My freckles are just a symbol of ridicule and embarrassment. They're always there to remind me just how much everyone hates me." He glanced at Changbin and his smile now completely disappeared.

"I don't hate you!" Exclaimed Changbin loudly "Sure you've been an asshat for a while now but it's justified. And your freckles are really pretty so fuck anyone who says otherwise."

The newly revealed vampire looked at him in astonishment at first before bursting into probably the most captivating laugh ever. His front teeth poked out and his eyes which held the sun, moon and stars crinkled.

'Oh fuck. I am really really whipped.' Changbin couldn't help thinking. How he could he still think after seeing Felix smile was beyond him.

"That's the first time someone told me that." His smile was ever so present "You really think so?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I am ready to fight anyone that says the opposite."

"You'd do that for me?" Teased Felix. Seeing this new side of him was driving Changbin crazy. His real personality was far from what the dark haired male imagined. Not that he was complaining.

"For you only." His half asleep mind supplied without his consent. He wished that he could split his head to give his brain a punch because it didn't seem to quite grasp the damn concept.

"O-oh." Stuttered out Felix. His smile was still there but it was far more bashful and shy than before.

'Jesus. How is this even the same person from before?'

His personality took a whole 180 degrees detour. Whilst he was mean and constantly bored before, now he is just the most devastatingly soft boy Changbin has ever known. Now Changbin hates himself even more because all he wants to do is grab him and hug him all day long. He was just that powerful.

"But seriously. You should really let your freckles breathe more often. Poor guys are probably choking to death. You look nice without them but when you show them, you just become something else." Changbin was just running his mouth and digging a deeper hole for himself.

"Waaaah stop that." Felix covered his face with his hands, peeking from between his fingers.

"Not unless you promise me to stop covering them." He crossed his arms defyingly. His own cheeks turning crimson.

"Fine, you win this time." Felix lightly hit his arm.

"Speaking of time, I should head back to bed." Changbin was about to stand up when a small hand tugged at his shirt. He turned back to look at Felix, eyes wide in surprise. The vampire's lips were cast downwards, slightly trembling and his eyes were watery.

"Hm?"

Felix didn't answer, looking at Changbin pleadingly. What was he trying to tell him?

"Please Stay." Changbin gulped and his heart skipped two consecutive beats at the plea.

Maybe his dream wasn't going to be a dream for long afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So vampires in both my stories apparently? I don't know why I included them in both stories especially that I am not even that fond of them but oh well. What happened happened.
> 
> I won't put that much emphasis on them in my second fanfic since I have other plans for it but they'll have a bit of spotlight.
> 
> Also! Sorry for the delay in chapters, I was really anxious lately because of the exam results but I passed!
> 
> The next update will be for my other fanfic (which you should check out 👀) so be on the lookout if you're interested!


End file.
